


Break to Mend

by denna5



Series: Bend, Do Not Break [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, Captivity, Dark, Forced Kissing, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  the kink meme</p><p>Officer Robin John Blake has potential and Bane will see it grow even if he must be broken to see the truth. After all, broken things can be mended. </p><p>Prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am fairly sick and was looking at old prompts and wrote this. Let me know if you enjoy this. This is the prompt.  
> Bane sees the anger in Blake and wants him on his side, but Blake resists. Blake and Bruce have an attraction to each other stemming from mutual understanding, but have never acted on it. Bane catches Blake on the streets and holds him captive in the sewers, and being ridiculously intelligent with a knack for working out people's secrets, discovers that the cop is infatuated with Bruce Wayne and deduces the feeling is mutual. So when He finally breaks the bat, he brings out a naked Blake and tells Bruce he was able to do everything but kiss him. He forces Blake down to kiss Bruce, giving them both that extra bit of hope before his men take Bruce away and Bane drags Blake off with him.

Bane knows what he is doing now is cruel, evil, but it is necessary. There is potential in Officer Robin John Blake and Bane plans on seeing it realized but he is being stubborn clinging to the ideas of Batman, of Bruce Wayne. He had offered him a place in this world but he refused. It had not deterred Bane. He will show the man where he belongs even if he must break him to make him see. Once John is broken, he can be remade, the way he should have been. Once John lets go of Wayne, he can be Bane’s completely, be their brother. 

He has been working on his bird since he was brought to him a few days ago. The sewers are massive and he has kept John isolated from most of the tunnels, from most of the men, only Barsad has spoken to him as he was the one to capture and bring Bane his prize. John’s main interaction has been with Bane the last few days. He is only given food and water in Bane’s presence, is only allowed the necessities when Bane is around him. His bird is aware of what Bane is doing and is fighting against it but his resolve will weaken soon enough. 

Bane has taken him. He would have preferred John to be willing but this is a necessary evil. He has fought Bane each time, more so when Bane has made him find his release as well. There are marks left upon his skin from Bane, claiming marks. He was quite surprised when he realized it had been a while since his bird had taken a lover but he is glad that he was brought here before Wayne had a chance to take him. 

Bane knows that it is not just Bruce Wayne’s ideals that John clings to but also the man himself. He can admit that it makes an anger burn in him, that John thinks that Wayne can stop him. Wayne has been searching for John since he was taken and Bane is certain that the man returns John’s feelings even if he has not said anything to John yet. Bane can use it to break them both, one to be thrown to hell and the other mended and made a brother in the League. 

Bane had made his plans, used the Cat’s fear to his advantage. Before Wayne is brought to him, Bane spends his time with John. He fights him like he has every time he talks to him and even more when he takes him. Bane enjoys his sprit but will enjoy it so much more once it is molded, once his fire burns for the League, for Talia, for him, instead of for Gothom and Wayne. 

Bane made sure to take him, to cover him in bruises and in his seed. He had enjoyed making his bird sing his own pleasure as well, had mixed John’s own release with his. He likes leaving his bird dirtied and then cleaning him gently afterwards, showing John the tenderness he can have once he gives in. Today, he did not clean him, wants the proof of what has been done to him and what will be done in the future to stain his skin so that Wayne will know that John has been claimed by another. John knows that something is going to happen when Bane does not clean him and he is furious as Bane leaves him in the locked room. His bird will have his answers soon. 

Wayne now lays broken at his feet. It is only his body at this point but soon his spirit will be as broken as his bones. He sends most of his men to the armory but Barsad is sent to gather John and Bane stays with Wayne. 

“ I know you have been searching for something the last few days, Bruce, but I have found it first. I will allow you your good byes. I am not without mercy.” 

This is not a mercy even if Bane may phase it as such. He wants Wayne to suffer wants him to replay this moment when he is in the pit, wants him to realize how much he has failed. 

He props Wayne up so that he will be able to see the entrance that Barsad should be entering through soon with John in tow. He does not jostle him too much, not wanting Wayne to pass out quite yet. He watches Wayne’s face and he knows the moment when Barsad has entered with John, the pain that shows in the man’s eyes is quite beautiful and Bane will treasure for quite some time. After admiring Wayne’s pain for a moment, Bane turns his gaze to John. 

John is stripped bare, the only things covering his skin are bruises and cum. His hands are tied behind his back with thick rope and a piece of cloth is tied around his mouth, the cloth biting into the tender skin of his mouth. He walks with stiffness in his movements and he is being stubborn, trying not to walk in the direction that Barsad points him towards. He has noticed Bane but not the body near him. John’s eyes are filled with rage, it is beautiful and Bane enjoys all of John’s focus being on him for this moment. Bane gestures with his hand and soon John’s eyes keep the anger but are also clouded with pain and fear once he has seen Wayne. 

John does not fight when he is brought towards them now. Bane does not allow him to go to Wayne, not yet; instead he grabs him, wraps his arms around him and holds him to his chest. If not for John’s struggles, it would look like an embrace between lovers. 

“Don’t touch him.” 

Wayne’s words come out strained and the man is struggling to try to move. There is rage in him now and Bane wonders if the fight would have been more difficult if Wayne had seen John’s state before. 

“He is mine to touch now and touch I have in every way but one.” 

To prove his point, Bane holds John with one arm even as he increases his struggles and brushes his fingers across his jaw, across his throat , and his cheeks. 

“He has such fire, does he not? It will be beautiful once it is focused , once it is directed against corruption. I must thank you, I may not have found him if not for you. We saw you start to bring him under your wing but now it is time for your paths to separate. I have much to teach him and your guidance is no longer needed for the path he is to walk upon.” 

Wayne is trying to get to him now but his body is so broken that it is a battle he can not win, he can barely move. John’s struggles cease for a moment once Barsad has placed his gun towards Wayne’s head. 

“Now, I promised you a chance to say good bye and I keep my promises.”

Barsad keeps his gun on Wayne but hands Bane a knife. He cuts the cloth around John’s mouth. It is red where it dug in and Bane rubs his fingers against it. John attempts to bite him. It draws a low chuckle out of Barsad and Bane simply moves his fingers to John’s throat. 

“There is nothing that I would want to learn from you.” 

John’s words are spoken very harshly and his breath comes out quickly as he tries to jerk from Bane’s hold. Bane will not allow it. 

“Now, little bird, you will understand in time. Wayne is no longer what you need, your Batman is broken much like your city. Your path is with us now but I will allow you and Wayne a final gift before you are to be parted.” 

“Oh and what if I refuse your gift, then what? Death for us both?” 

John still does not seem to understand that his life is in no danger from Bane. 

“ Your death would be a waste and not what is planned for you. There is a choice in the gift that can be given. You can say your farewell to Wayne and allow him to give you the one thing that I can not, a kiss, one kiss that you both want, the only one you have a chance for. If that is refused, then Barsad will place a bullet in his head. He will be given the gift of a quick death and you shall be given the gift of knowing that he will not suffer anymore.”

John stills in his grasp. It is obvious that it is not what he was expecting. 

“If I choose the kiss, does he live?” 

The words are quiet and desperate. Bane knows that John is reacting how he wants him to. John is looking at Wayne now and Bane allows it. Soon, John will not be able to see the man again and after his place is accepted he will not want to so Bane is all right with this glance. 

“Yes. You will not see him again but he will live.” 

Bane does not tell John that death would be a mercy. 

He turns John’s face towards him, looks into the beautiful brown eyes. He can see John’s thoughts, knows that he is wondering if Wayne will be spared or if the kiss will just spare him the pain of causing the man’s death. Bane can hear Wayne trying to speak but it does not matter, Bane makes sure John’s focus is all on him, as it should be. 

“Your choice.”

John tries to glance at Wayne but Bane does not allow it. John closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them and gives Bane his answer. His eyes are filled with pain but it is a needed pain for now. 

“The kiss.” 

“Very good. Remember that this is a gift, nothing more can come from this moment than that kiss. Your future is not with him, it is with me, with us, with the League.” 

He does not wait for John to respond, he simply brings him to Wayne and pushes him down. Wayne looks angry and is trying not to be near John. Bane knows he wants this but not in this way. It is why it will work so well towards breaking him. 

“Now, Bruce, if you refuse this gift than the other one will be given.” 

He can feel his bird’s panic. 

“ Please, Bruce, I can’t….” 

John does not finish his sentence because Wayne speaks. His voice is laced with pain but he is keeping it steady. 

“This is just yours. It has nothing to do with him, remember that, John. This is just for us.” 

After his words he brings himself forward as much as possible and meets John’s lips. Bane can hear his small moan of pain as he raises a hand to thread into John’s hair. Bane did not untie John’s hands and he can see his fingers wiggle within the ropes, wanting to touch. 

Bane watches and tells himself this jealousy will be short lived. Wayne can give John what he can not but only for now and Bane will give and take everything from John after this moment. This is needed to break them. .

The kiss is desperate, both not wanting to end it. John starts to whimper a little bit, is pushing his body as much into Wayne’s as he can. Bane will watch no more. 

He grabs John by his bound hands, pulls him towards his own body. His arms wrap around him possessively. 

“That is enough. Good bye, Mr. Wayne. Do not worry about John, the League will soon welcome him as a brother and he will carry out the work you could not and I will be with him. Once again thank you for bringing him to my attention. He is a gift even more appreciated than your armory.” 

He can see Wayne increase his struggles despite Barsad’s gun pointed at his head. John struggles and shouts, trying to make his way back to Wayne as Bane drags him back towards the tunnels. 

They are soon in the chamber that he has been keeping John in, the door quickly locked once they are in there. John is a wild thing right now. His hands are still bound but he uses as much of his body as a weapon as possible, trying to attack Bane anywhere, but aiming mostly for the mask. Bane blocks any hits that could cause damage while telling his bird what he is doing right and what he is doing wrong. There is no reason to not use this as an opportunity to teach. 

His bird is exhausting himself, his stamina will need to be improved. Bane takes him into his arms holds him till he is too worn out to attack anymore. John passes out and Bane takes him to the bedding. Now, he unties him, rubs the marks that the rope made on his pale flesh. He will see to Wayne being placed in the pit and then he will come back to John, will start the task of taking the tattered parts of him and putting them back together, shaping him into one of them. It will take a little time but Bane knows that it will be worth it for the fire he has seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be an one shot but that did not work out. I have a few things planned out but want to know if it would be better to post the parts that will be a different POV than Bane as a companion story or in this even though it may make it flow strangely, which would be better? Please let me know what you think.

Bane had spent some time with John before leaving for the pit. Wayne would not be able to escape in his condition so a few hours would make no difference. 

Bane had washed his little bird. The dried cum had served its purpose and now there was no reason for it to stay on John’s skin. John slept, exhausted from what had happened. He does not fight Bane when he is like this, in his sleep he does not move from his touch. Bane takes advantage. 

He trails his fingers across the body spread before him. John is lean but there is firm muscle on his frame. It is a good foundation to start with and training will enhance the natural ability John has already. Bane touches every bruise that he made, not hard enough to wake him, but enough pressure on a few that little whimpers escape John’s mouth sometimes. 

All of John is cleaned by Bane’s hands. There is some tearing from the force he has had to use to take John but he sees to it, cleans it so it will not cause problems. He takes care to clean his member and he is pleased when it responds to his touch. John’s body is starting to learn what Bane can give it and soon the rest of John will realize the same. 

In sleep, John looks so sweet, young, and all the hardness of Gothom is stripped away from him. Bane trails fingers across his face, gently over lashes that flutter at the touch and then down his nose to his cheek bones. He pauses at his lips. They are so very red, swollen still from Wayne’s kiss. He rubs his thumb along them roughly as if his touch will take away any trace that Wayne had touched what is now his. He knows that Wayne has touched Talia but Bane takes comfort in the fact that Wayne never took John in the way Bane has and now he will never have the chance. 

He finishes his cleaning and covers John. He will have new clothing brought before John wakes. His police uniform is what he was wearing when Barsad found him and Bane does not want him in it again. That life is no longer John’s and the sooner he lets go of it, the better it will be for him. When he leaves the room, he takes John’s uniform and badge with him. They will be disposed of later. 

Barsad is waiting as he exits the chamber. 

“Everything is ready for your trip. I am sure Mr. Wayne will find the pit quite welcoming.” 

Barsad smirks and Bane notices a small red mark upon his upper check near his eye where his beard does not cover. He touches it for a moment before asking. 

“What is the cause of that, brother?”

Barsad’s eyes spark with a hint of wonder when he answers. 

“Our little bird, he managed a hit. He has speed but he will be quicker soon. There is much to show him that I am sure his police training did not cover.” 

There is a sneer at the word police, one Bane has seen many times before. They have plans for the police of this city but it is a fate that John will no longer share. He is meant for more. 

“These will need to be gotten rid of and new cloths given. Till I return, he must stay in the chamber and only you may enter. Now, I should not keep Mr. Wayne waiting any longer.” 

Barsad nods at Bane’s words and goes to his duties while he goes to leave to the pit. 

-*-*-*-*-*-  
The pit is as desolate as Bane remembers. It is his now but it is still a hell on earth, just one that serves better purposes than before , such as Wayne’s punishment. He has Wayne placed in the cell that had been his and Talia’s so long ago. Wayne will be here alone and Bane can think of nothing that will hurt worse than to have no bond with another to sustain him. 

He makes sure everything is ready for Wayne’s stay. He will be here for quite a while. Wayne wakes and when he speaks the pain is heavier in his voice and Bane knows it is because John is not here for Wayne to be strong for. 

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Your life was part of the gift if you do not remember and besides you do not fear death, you welcome it. Your punishment must be more severe.”

“Torturer.”

“Yes, but not of your body but of your soul.” 

Bane tells him of this place, of what hope here means, of what will happen to his Gothom. 

“And John? What will happen when he does not join you?” 

Wayne spits the words out as if he can not fathom the idea of John being part of the League, of being with Bane willingly. 

“Ah, you still do not understand despite finding him first, do not realize his potential. He is not meant for Gothom’s police, he has too much fire for that, too much anger. We had seen him visit you, and then saw as you watched him. I wondered what he was to you, if his death could hurt you but then I looked at him closer and saw the fire and knew his place would be with the League. He will fight but I will feed the flames within him till the fire burns white hot and he sees the truth of the world and then the League will offer him his place and he will accept it . You can take comfort that he will live, that he will help fulfill the purpose you were to have long ago, that he is in a way your gift to the League for your betrayal, for your failure.”

Bane knows that those final words hurt more than his hands putting pressure on Wayne’s broken body as he leaves the cell. 

-*-*-*-*-*-  
Bane is eager to see John once he is back even if John does not feel the same. He demands to know where Wayne is, a question that he had also asked Barsad many times from what Bane has been told, a question he must know by now will not be answered but he is stubborn. 

“It does not matter, he is not part of your path any more. Your place is here with me, little bird.” 

“ I will not be your play thing.” 

John is so angry now, so confused by what the thinks is Bane’s purpose for him. 

“ No, not a play thing, a brother , a companion, a student. I will show you the truth of this world and once your eyes are open, you will understand and be grateful for the purpose the League can give you.” 

This answer does not calm John. He goes to strike at Bane but his fist is caught and Bane holds him still so he may look at him. He is in simple, plain clothes much like what most of Bane’s men wear but he does not seem pleased to be in something clean. Bane can guess that the only reason he took the offered clothes was that otherwise he would have to be bare. 

“ I have a purpose. Where is my uniform, my badge?” 

He tries to get out of Bane’s grasp, tries to land another blow. He does not hide the intentions of his violence and it is something that will need to be trained out of him. He is still clinging to his false purpose and that will need to be discarded just as the symbols of it have been. 

“You no longer need them. All they are is symbols of the shackles this place has put you in but I will free you.” 

Bane loosens his hold, lets him lash out. His bird surprises him slightly by going for the door instead of the attack. John is quick but not quick enough and Bane catches him, twists his arm back. There is no cry of pain heard, John chokes it down, and Bane is pleased, his bird knows it will do no good to scream out. He makes sure the hold will not cause damage that will take too long to repair. 

“I will teach you. You do not have much choice in this, know it now and it will save you pain. Do what you can to escape my hold.” 

John tries and if it was someone else he may succeed but Bane knows how to keep a hold. Bane loosens the hold but keeps John close to him as he explains what may break the hold. He tightens the hold and John tries to escape it again, doing better this time. Bane switches to a different hold once his bird comes to understand how the first one works. John shouts at him in anger, but he still attempts to escape the holds. He pushes him to exhaustion and keeps him at that point for a bit. John needs more endurance. Gothom’s time of supposed peace has made the training for their police soft and John suffers for it but Bane will see it corrected. 

Once Bane feels enough has been done for now, he places John on the bedding and touches him, trying to make the tense muscles relax. It is a reward but John does not see it as such if his struggles are an indication. 

“ Your fight is admirable but you need to realize when it will serve you best. You will adjust to my touch but for now, rest, there will be more to learn soon.” 

He leaves his bird on the bedding worn out. John is silent for now, more than likely dreading what time will bring. He will give in soon, Bane will just have to wait and if nothing he has patience.

-*-*-*-*-*-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This now has another piece that goes with it that has different POVs but this one is still all Bane. Hope you enjoy.

John is still resisting but he is learning. It is taking time but Bane can see that at least some of what he is teaching is taking root. It will grow soon enough. Bane needs it to start to take more of a hold before they start the main phase of their plan. He will need to be a figurehead at that point and will not be able to spend as much time with John. Talia has approved of delaying the start for a bit but it will need to happen soon. Bane puts that out of his mind for right now and focuses on the progress his little bird is making. 

Despite his reluctance, he is a quick learner for the most part. Bane has started to have Barsad teach him as well. Barsad had been unsure of John’s path but Bane knows he has seen the fire now. John is a survivor, he will not allow himself to give up and it is that spirit that will lead to him accepting his place. Right now, he still has not accepted and attempts to escape. It does not work the way John wants it to but Bane uses it as an opportunity to ask questions. 

“What are you trying to run to? I have already told you that life is not yours anymore, Batman is broken and far away from here, what does this city have for you to believe in now?”

He needs to know what his bird still sees worthy in this place. He has John pinned but he notices with approval that John is working on escaping his hold and he manages it just for Bane to put him in another. 

“This place is full of corruption, I know you see it. What makes you think there is anything here worth your devotion, your trust?” 

John is struggling in the hold but grits out an answer.

“Not everything is corrupt here. There are good people.” 

John does not realize it but he has given Bane the opening he needs. 

“Who are your good people, little bird? Bruce Wayne, your Commissioner Gordon? They have sinned just as greatly as most in this city.”

He releases the hold. John is worn out but still angry. It is early evening and Bane has other business he needs to attend to. He prepares to leave but first he leaves his bird with a task. 

“ I will be back and you will need to have your fire started by then. Barsad showed you, you should be able to start it. There are supplies here for it. You know the consequences by now. I will have something to show you tonight.”

John says nothing as Bane leaves the room and locks it behind him. 

There is more to teach John than just how to fight. There are a variety of skills this city did not teach him and Bane shows him them now. John is less reluctant to learn the skills of survival and he knows now what happens when he does not attempt the tasks Bane gives him. There will never be any punishment that will cause permanent damage but things such as hunger can be a powerful motivator. 

He goes about his business. There has been more activity near the tunnels. It would seem that the Commissioner has not given up yet. Bane knows it will be difficult for them to be found but not impossible and he also knows that they will need to move their plans forward soon. Bane is certain that what he will show his little bird tonight will help loosen the hold this place has on him. He starts to get ready to go back of John, Barsad with him. 

“He still clings to their ideals, he is so very stubborn. There are other methods that can be used, it would not harm him. I would monitor the doses myself.” 

Barsad speaks to him now and Bane knows what method he speaks of but he will keep that for later if needed.

“ Do not be impatient, there is still something to show him that should sway him. Hand me the speech, brother. I believe the time is right to show him, after the meal if his task is completed.” 

Bane has had Gordon’s confession kept safe by Barsad. He did not want it damaged in his confrontations with John but now he will show it to him soon. John needs to understand just who it is he is trying to get back to. Bane puts the piece of paper in his vest. 

They enter the chamber and John has started a small fire. He looks up and sees that Bane has brought Barsad with him and he knows it does no good to go for the door with both of them here. Barsad checks the fire, tells John how he can improve it. He also shows John how to use it to cook some of the food they brought into the chamber with them. Bane watches the lesson silently, approving of the way John goes about his task with concentration though he still has anger at being taught by them. 

Barsad and John eat the meal in silent, Bane already taking care of those needs earlier. It is time for John to learn of what lies Gothom’s so called peace has been built upon. 

“You spoke earlier of the good people in Gothom and now it is time for me to tell of the lies these good people have spoken. Your Commissioner was down here once, as you know he did not meet his end here, but he left something behind.”

Bane takes out the paper, makes sure that John sees the handwriting and reads. He can see John’s anger grow, disbelief at first and then there is betrayal in his eyes. He lashes out, it is expected. Barsad takes the paper and leaves and Bane stays with his bird. 

“Do you understand now? Your city holds to false heroes, men you found noble allowed a murder to be honored to try to build a peace. This system is flawed, your Batman knew it once. You do not have to be a part of that anymore, John.” 

John’s eyes blaze and he tries to aim for Bane’s mask. It is easy to block though he has gotten quicker. 

“Why are you doing this? Why haven’t you killed me? You are only trying to turn me against Gothom to hurt him. I don’t want to be one of you, I won’t be one of you.” 

His bird shouts in his anger. This is important, Bane knows it, and his bird is coming close to giving up his ideals even if he doesn’t know it himself. Bane grabs him, forces him to lay on the bedding with him. 

“ You are one of us , you just have not accepted yet. Wayne brought you to me in a way but he is not the reason you are here. If I had wanted to hurt him thorough you, your death would have sufficed but your fire is too beautiful to extinguish. I will see it grow.” 

He takes John’s pants off which makes him increase his struggles. His shirt is removed as well and Bane pins him with his body, his hands trapped under him. Though he still fights this, his body has gotten used to Bane’s touch at this point. Bane prepares him, a little oil that he has left here for such purposes. John fights , shouting as loud as he can the same words. 

“Stop. I don’t want this.” 

It has been a while since his bird has protested so much. The speech has gotten to him and Bane knows now is the time to push, his bird is so close to giving up this place. 

“You will in time. Your body enjoys it.” 

Bane slides into him, as gently as he can with John’s struggles. Right now , softness is what is needed, John will be confused by it while if it is rough he will fight more. He holds him, not so tight as to leave marks, as he thrusts slowly. It is affecting John even if he is trying to deny it. He takes John’s cock, strokes it. His bird starts to meet his thrusts even as he curses Bane. There is still anger in John’s face but he knows that this battle is lost right now. 

“Good, John, it is better when you relax. No reason to fight this right now.” 

He makes sure that John comes when he does. John does not look at him right now. Bane gets the basin of water, goes about cleaning him. When he is finished, he lies down and pulls John into his arms. John is tense and Bane rubs his neck. John knows if he tries to leave Bane’s arms after what has happened there will be punishment.

“ There is still much for you to learn. Gothom will not be your cage for much longer.” 

Bane continues to rub John’s neck and he can feel him relax into his touch. He whispers into his ears truths his bird is too worn out to argue right now till John is asleep. It will not be much longer and John will take his place and Bane lets the thought soothe him into his own rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise we will get to more exciting things in this fic soon but for now here is a little bit to tide you over.

-*-*-*-*-*-  
After the night Bane reads Gordon’s speech to John the situation changes a bit, his anger still smolders but some of it is now towards Gothom as it should be. He stills fights but it is more subdued now. Bane can see in his eyes that he is not sure what he fights for anymore. It is progress. 

John is allowed out of the chamber now but only when he is accompanied by Barsad or Bane himself. He can not be allowed to know too much of their plans but it does him good to have a little freedom. John needs to know that he will not always be a prisoner here, that he is meant to be a brother in their cause, but till he knows, he must still be watched. 

There are fewer punishments now. John does the tasks he is given. When they spar, Bane can see his bird trying to go for more hits, trying to damage. This is not punished, in fact, Bane is pleased that John is starting to fight less like the police of this city and more like one of his men. John’s days are spent with either Bane or Barsad teaching him. 

At night, he now lies with Bane and he relaxes into his touch much easier. Bane enjoys the feeling of his little bird lying in his arms. John fits a bit differently than Talia but it is a fit none the less and Bane waits for when they can meet each other. It will come but for now Bane strokes John’s hair as he lays here. Bane can tell that he wants to turn away but he is learning it is better if he accepts Bane’s touches. 

“You hate him don’t you?” 

The question comes in this moment of silence and Bane does not need to ask who John is asking about. It seems John has not forgotten Wayne like he should. Bane’s fingers tighten in John’s hair but his bird does not flinch from the touch. 

“Yes. He was once chosen for the League and he betrayed us to try to save this place, instead he has allowed corruption to fester here. He is weak.”

Bane does not mention the crimes Wayne has committed against Talia. It is not time yet for John to know of her. 

John’s eyes blaze a bit when Bane speaks of Wayne being weak though he does not speak. Bane does not like that his bird still wants to defend the traitor. 

“It does not matter now, Gothom will soon fall and Wayne is broken. Anything he had of value I have taken and made mine including you.” 

John tries to jerk his head from Bane’s fingers but Bane keeps him still. 

“I am not yours.”

The words are filled with venom but not as much as they would have been in the past. He can also hear doubt in them. 

“You are mine in ways that you were never Wayne’s.” 

Bane brings John closer to his body, holds him to his chest as he struggles. 

“He would have kept you weak, let you stay chained to this city till it destroyed you. I will make you strong. You will rise from this place.” 

He touches a bruise on John’s shoulder, one he is certain has come from Barsad. It is not very big and is a sign of John’s improvement. A week ago, his bird would be littered in marks from sparring with Barsad but now he has grown quicker, can avoid more hits. 

“You are improving. Barsad told me you managed to knock him off his feet.”

John says nothing but Bane feels him relax at the approval Bane has put in his words. He is adjusting to the attention he is being given now. John will deny it, Bane is sure, but he is starting to get attached to Bane, to the touches. He knows John’s past, though John is reluctant to talk about it. John is like many orphans, he wants a place to belong, a family, and the League will soon be that for him. 

He holds John close as they sleep. The next morning, Bane awakes before him and he feels John’s warm weight beside him. John will usually try to work out of his arms during the night, turns as much from Bane as he can. This morning, John is cuddled into his chest and it gives Bane a pleased feeling. 

He wakes him in a few moments. John does not look pleased to wake up on Bane’s chest. Bane does not tell him that he put himself there, instead he simply gets up and pulls John up as well. 

“Show me how much you have learned.” 

That is all the warning he gives John before he lounges into an attack on the smaller man. John is not fully awake but the attack startles him and soon he is dodging. He is still not quite a match for Bane but he has come quite a bit from how he was. One of his blows manages to catch Bane in the stomach and knock a little of his air out. It is just enough of a distraction that John makes a run for the door. It is this moment that Barsad enters and is able to cut off John’s exit. 

“Now, little one, there is no one out there for you. The police have given up the search.” 

Barsad speaks and as he does so, he counters John’s hits. Bane watches for a few moments after his breath has returned and then he joins back in. It is the first time John has sparred with multiple partners. It is not long till John is subdued by both of them. 

“There is still more to teach you. You can not always count on facing your foes one at a time. This is something we will work on today.” 

Bane can tell that his bird is interested in the lesson even if he does not want to be. He soaks up their knowledge and it has made his training go fairly smoothly. There is a very limited amount of time before their plans must happen and Bane plans on spending most of it teaching John, flaming his anger against Gothom. John’s fire is starting to burn bright and it is as beautiful as Bane knew it would be. 

-*-*-*-*-*-


	5. Chapter 5

John has still not accepted completely but the reckoning can not be put off much longer. Bane is certain that once Gothom’s fall begins, John will see the truth of this place and finally give up on it. Even with his hesitance, John has learned a lot, Bane can see it. There will be so much more he will learn once he is firmly on his path. Right now, he is still hindered by Wayne’s influence. His bird still seems reluctant to consider the idea of taking a life, even if it means his freedom. He has not tried to escape since Barsad took his gamble with the knife. The wound on his second’s arm was not very damaging and each drop of blood fell for a cause. 

There are rewards for John now just as there are punishments. Small things, like extra time outside the chamber, extra water to bathe with, but it is the first book that he gives John that earns a thank you. Despite all the time that is spent with John being taught, he still has much time on his hands where he is alone with nothing to do. It is just a cheap detective novel but John seems to enjoy it. After that first one, Bane gets a few more, , some in different languages, some just for entertainment and some that have information that John should learn. Bane enjoys watching John read. It is one of the few times he will relax completely here. He is beautiful when he is relaxed like that, almost as beautiful as he looks when Bane takes him.

Bane can be gentler now. John does not fight Bane’s touch as much as when he first came here. He is not eager for it, not yet, but he allows it to happen much easier now. There is less shame in his face when he enjoys it. John has also started to accept little touches, Bane’s hand in his hair or on his shoulder, and each time it happens Bane feels a sense of triumph. His bird will soon be his quite willingly. 

One of the biggest differences in John’s behavior has been his curiosity. He asks questions sometimes and Bane tells him what he can, what he thinks his bird needs to hear. There is a price attached to any answer. If John wants information from Bane, he must give information as well. Bane tells John of the pit, of his mission, of his mask.   
In turn, Bane finds out much about him, about his parents’ deaths, about why he joined the police force. Each piece of information given tells Bane much of John, of how close he is to accepting. Bane is careful with what he tells John, he is clever and Bane needs to be certain that he will not use what he knows to try to escape his path.

Bane has had to spend time away from John, more than he would like. He wishes he could have John with him as he goes about the tasks for the final steps in this part of their plan but he knows that it is important to keep him separated from Gothom up above right now. It will do John no good to think of what lies beyond the small world he is exposed to right now. 

There is not much time in the sewers left, tomorrow they start moving things above ground, start to get the reactor ready and then Gothom’s reckoning can start. Bane spends his final night in the sewers with John just as he has spent most of his nights here. 

The day had been spent getting everything prepared and watching John’s training. Barsad works with him, prods him, gives encouragement when needed. It has been wonderful to watch Barsad take John under his guidance in a way. John has started to show his true potential and it will be breathtaking once it is realized. 

After the training is finished, Bane takes John back to the chamber. He lets John read for a bit, has him read out loud. Bane reads to John from one of the books that is in one of the languages he does not yet understand completely. He is picking up languages as Bane teaches him but not as quickly as some of the other skills that he has been taught. It will come in time, Bane is sure of it. Once the reading is done, Bane starts to undress his bird. John does not struggle, lets Bane lead him to the bedding. By now he knows that it is better for him if he just accepts that this is going to happen. 

Bane takes John slowly tonight. It may be a while till he is able to do so again. He does not hold John’s hands, by now there is no need to do such. Instead, he lets some of his fingers trace John’s face as his other hand starts to stroke him. John no longer turns his face away from him during this, no longer shouts for it to stop. He is mostly silent but a little moan escapes from his mouth. Bane finds the sound beautiful. His fingers leave John’s face, trail down to John’s neck, feels his pulse there. His bird is close and Bane is as well. His thumb bears down on John’s neck, just enough to leave his mark there. John shakes when he comes and Bane enjoys how he feels underneath him. He finishes soon after. 

He looks over John as he cleans them. His body is getting stronger, there is more lean muscle on that slender frame. His eyes still burn with that beautiful fire. He is looking at Bane now and soon he breaks the silence of the room.

“Something is happening tomorrow, isn’t it?”

John sounds weary. Bane puts his hand on his shoulder. There is no reason to hide this from John.

“Yes, little bird. Gothom’s reckoning starts soon.”

“What are you going to do?” 

There is a bit of fear in those words but also genuine curiosity. This may be the chance for John to completely embrace his path. He moves his hand to John’s face and makes sure that John’s eyes are looking into his before he speaks. 

“You can stand with us, help us end the corruption of this place. I would have you by my side as it starts if you understand what needs to be done now. “

There is hesitation in those eyes. Bane wants him to say yes, wants Wayne to have to watch John be by his side as Bane uses the tool he has provided to start Gothom’s fall. 

“I swore to protect the people of Gothom, I won’t help you to hurt them.” 

John is still so stubborn, still holding to the vows that keep him chained here. Bane is disappointed that John is still trying to deny his place and it causes him to tighten his hand on John’s face. 

“You are no longer bound by those oaths, I am giving you a greater purpose. If you are still uncertain, then you will be kept safe till you are ready to join your bothers. You will see how these people you say you must protect are really like, how much filth this city holds and why it must burn.”

He lets go of John’s face, lays down with him. He holds him tight, feels the tenseness of his body. 

“I know you find me cruel, little one, but it is necessary. Your fire is too beautiful to be wasted on this city and I will make sure it is not even if I must keep you by force. You will be grateful that I found you someday.”

John does not speak but Bane can feel his shake no against his chest. Bane pays no attention to it, rubs John’s back soothingly and places his fingers in his hair till they both find their rest. 

The next morning dawns bright. He leaves his bird in the hands of some of his men, his instructions clear as to where they are to take him. Bane will see him soon, after his first public speech is made. It will be nice for John to see the sun again. 

The day goes by quickly, everything falling into place as it had been planned. Bane enjoys seeing Talia even as she hides in her false mask. It is needed for now. The bomb is set, all the bridges blown, the police trapped, and some men are sent to take care of Gordon. He makes his speech and he feels a sense of triumphant. It does not last long.

That night he goes to where they will be staying to be greeted by bad news. The commissioner lives and those who were to bring John here are late. They finally arrive, a little banged up and weary of Bane’s reaction. They are also alone. His bird had managed to flee them and has hidden himself well for now. He has taken his lessons but has used them to run from his path. This is a setback but Bane knows it is not impossible to recover from. Bane will find him and once he has, he will do all that is needed to make sure John does not leave his path again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have more of Bend soon that will help with this part a bit but I hope you enjoy it.

-*-*-*-*-*-  
His little bird is proving difficult to bring back home. 

Oh, Bane knows that he is not hiding away, not completely. Bane hears rumors of him, that he is helping the small resistance, that he is helping an orphanage here. He is not staying in one spot and that makes it difficult to find him as Bane has many duties he must attend to. 

Bane knows John is trying to go back to his old ways but Bane is certain that he will find they do not feel right anymore. His bird is meant for more than this place. He must remind himself of that at times. It would be so easy to decide to give up on him, but Bane knows that John is his now even if John still does not see it. Each day John is away from him worries Bane in a way. They have worked so hard on teaching him and Bane does not want him to loose his lessons. 

After the first month passes and John is not back with them, he discusses with Barsad about what to do. He remembers how Barsad thought John unworthy for their path in the beginning and Bane almost expects Barsad to say the same thing now. His second proves to have faith and it reassures Bane.

“We will find him. He is young and has given himself to this place in his naivety before he could be taught better. He tries to cling to this place because it is all he has known. If you deem it necessary, I can make certain that he is more open to what we are teaching him.” 

The chemicals are something Bane has been avoiding, he wanted John’s realization to occur as naturally as possible but it is obvious now that he needs more help to come to it. Bane has Barsad start to mix the drugs that will help with John’s shaping. 

Bane waits. He makes sure that his men know John is to be brought back alive. He watches the courts for any sign that John has slipped up, allowed himself to be caught. It is about a week after he has Barsad start with the chemicals that he receives news. 

He is not surprised when late at night he opens the door of the room he has been using to find Barsad there, none of his other men would come so late. He is a little surprised when it is not just Barsad who enters his room. 

Talia is here and it has been a while since he has seen her in person. It is nice to see her but it is risky for her to be here. Still, Bane touches her hair and decides to enjoy her visit though he knows it will have to be brief. 

“You must have news but you did not have to come here. This is dangerous, Talia, whatever it is could have waited for a message.” 

 

She shakes her head and there is a gleam in her eyes.

“I have already waited a few days to deliver this news, I had not had a chance till now and I wanted to tell you in person. I have found our lost little bird or rather he has found me.” 

Bane is pleased by this. He can tell by how Talia called him our little bird that she finds him worthy. 

“He came to the tower, looking for a vantage point. He is working with Gordon.”

This displeases Bane that John is allowing himself to fall under Gordon’s influence once again. They will remove it once John is back where he needs to be. 

“Gordon trusts him but from what I have gathered so far, not all of the resistance does. They know he was missing before the reckoning started and are suspicious of how he escaped. They are weary of him but Gordon is vouching for him, uses him as much as he can.”

This could prove useful. 

“Does he trust you?”

“He is starting to. He could almost see through me, I am certain if he looked hard enough. I told him of the bomb which has helped with his trust. I also made sure that he knows of my night with Wayne and any feeling of unease he has about me it looks like he is thinking it is his jealousy causing it.” 

Bane can feel a bit of his own jealousy when Talia speaks Wayne’s name, when he is reminded that his bird still wants the traitor that Talia has felt a little bit towards the man as well. He reassures himself that Wayne will never again touch either of them. Talia senses this as her hand comes up to touch his cheek in a comforting manner. 

“He will let go of Wayne soon. It may be best for John to stay where he is for now. We can use him in a way and when an opportunity presents itself, I can make sure he comes back to you.”

Talia’s words make sense. Bane wants John back as soon as possible but this could serve a purpose, could allow John to see how much filth this place holds.

“Very well, sister. You will guide him to his path when you can.” 

Talia stays the night. Barsad stays with them for a little bit. It is comforting to be able to spend time with each other. Talia tells him of John, of what she has seen of him. It is good to hear news of his little bird, of how he is faring in this world. Talia leaves early in the morning. Her mask is still needed for now and Bane waits for when she can shed it, for when John will be back here. 

Days pass. There is a routine to them, one that Bane does not enjoy but finds needed. He keeps an eye on the courts, makes sure everyone is doing their part. Talia’s messages come when they can, telling Bane of what the resistance is doing, and how John trusts in her now, how he seems disappointed in much of what is going on. He confindes in her, tells her a little bit about his time in the sewers, tells her how some of the men don’t seem to trust him.Talia tries to feed his doubts about Gothom in a subtle way, using her words to poison him further against this place without him realizing it. 

The time comes when an opportunity presents itself. Agents from the outside are coming in and this provides a chance to bring John back to them. Talia visits with them the night it is supposed to happen.

“I have requested that he be the one to bring them to me. I will stay close to him, if he runs I will run with him. I will lead him somewhere you can find.” 

“Here, this may help to secure him if needed.”

Barsad gives Talia some vials, one with a mild sedative and another with the chemicals that can make him susceptible to suggestion. Bane wishes his little bird would come back to them of his own violation but it is not to be yet. 

The next day arrives and it is not difficult to be where they need to be. The city has fallen apart just as Bane knew it would. Most of the people here are too afraid to rise up, too compliant with the system they had to do anything to stop what is happening. The outside agents were easy to take care of. Bane could hear John’s voice as it urges Talia to run. It will make no difference if they secure him now or later. They make sure word gets around about what happened. Those who doubt John’s loyalty will feel justified now and it will be difficult for him to go back to them. 

The bodies of the agents are strung up, a clear message. It is evening when they are able to look for Talia’s trail. It is not something most people would notice but Bane can see the small things she had done to show them which way they went. Barsad comes with him and Bane knows that his second is almost as eager to have John back with them as he is. 

The area they are lead to is one that a lot of people would avoid right now. It has been ransacked almost completely and is mostly deserted but some of the criminals that were released from Blackgate have taken up residence there. It is a good place to hide and he is sure Talia had convinced John of that. They are close to where they are Bane is sure of it. There is an apartment he has met Talia at before when it has been too risky for her to come to where he stays and it looks like Talia has taken John there.

 

As they near the building they come across something interesting. There is a body, one of the common thugs from Blackgate. It is not unusual for there to be bodies on the streets but this one is fresh. The wounds are messy but look like they were done quickly. A scarf is near him, one Bane knows is Talia’s. It does not worry him, there is no way this man had the skill to best her. From the sloppiness of the kill it does not look like Talia was the one to end him. Bane feels a strange hope build at the thought of who else could have done this. Barsad is looking at the body now and when he glances over at Bane, he knows that he is having the same thought. Barsad picks up the scarf, tucking it a way to give back to Talia if she desires it. 

They move quickly to the apartment. It is quiet as they enter it. As they move through it, Bane starts to hear Talia softly murmuring an old lullaby he used to sing to her in the pit and some steady breathing of one that is asleep. It is only a moment and then they are near them.

It has been a while since Bane has seen John and the sight that greets him is lovely. John is asleep and Talia has him lying with his head in her lap while she is propped up against the wall. There is an empty water bottle next to them and Bane knows Talia has used at least the sedative. Talia is brushing her finger tips across John’s neck and Bane thinks that perhaps she injected the chemicals there. His marks no longer show on John’s skin but Bane will replace them soon. The way Talia is touching John is almost intimate and if anyone else was touching him in such a way Bane would feel a wave of possessiveness but since it is Talia he finds it beautiful. 

John does not stir as they come closer but Talia looks up. There is a small smile on her face and her eyes look victorious in a way. 

“I take it you had no trouble with the agents or finding us.”

It is a statement because Talia knows Bane would never let her down. He crouches down in front of her, places his fingers on top of hers so that they both touch John. It is nice to feel the heat of his little bird’s skin. 

“Your path was simple to follow, sister. The body did not seem like your handiwork, however.” 

Barsad’s words contain an unspoken question that they both have wondered about on the way here after finding the bodies. He pulls out the scarf and Bane watches as Talia takes it with her hand that is not under his. Barsad then crouches down next to them, checks John’s pulse and examines him in a way as Talia starts to speak. 

“We escaped and he knew that we could not go to Gordon at the time. He had been startled when you showed there and worried about what the others might say. It was not difficult to get him to flee here. We became separated for a little bit and that is when he found me. He had ill intentions, nothing I would not have been able to take care of myself. John found me before I could, took care of the problem without thinking. He is quick, you have taught him well.”

That sense of hope Bane had when seeing the body has been realized. His little bird has taken a life, broken Wayne’s vow. There is no doubt he may still fight it but he is theirs and everything they have planned will just ensure it more now. Talia removes her hand from under his and Bane feels the small injection mark in his neck as Talia continues speaking.

 

“Once we were secure here, he expressed guilt but it will not last. I managed to give him some of the sedative before I reveled myself. He was not pleased and tried to leave but the sedative had already started to take hold. He is still denying his place but I managed to give him his first dosage, spoke to him as you told me to Barsad. I gave him the rest of the sedative, he needs rest.” 

Barsad has finished checking John and declares that he is fine to be moved. Talia lets Bane move John from her lap. He has grown slightly thin away from their care and looks worn. It is nothing for Bane to pick John up and place him over his shoulders. The sedative should not wear off before they are back to where they are staying. Talia will come with them, there is not much that her mask can do right now. They move quickly through the streets, making sure they are not seen. John is still asleep when they reach their destination. 

Bane lays him down on the bedding, strips him of his unneeded garments. Soon he is lying down next to John. Talia lies down with him as he does and it is comforting to have them both in his arms. Soon their work in Gothom shall be done and John will leave this place with them. For now it is enough to have him back in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really, really stuck on this and then someone mentioned it just the other day and I decided to look over it and see if I could get some of it going again. I have been sick and apparently with this fic that is what I need to be able to write it as I was super sick when I wrote the beginning. I have no idea when another update will come but I will try to not let it go so long but I have some fics I have much clearer ideas about and they may take precedence. Hopefully, people will still enjoy this even with the huge wait that happened.

Bane wakes to the body in his arms trying to leave, to John  protesting their position. He is panicking at being back with Bane, his body struggling even in the tight grip it is in, and his eyes are wide with fear. It is something that Bane is not pleased with but has been expecting. It will take time for John to adjust to this again and the drugs that will help him to accept will take time to have lasting effects. Bane simply tightens his hold, moves them so that John is even closer to his body. John will not be allowed  to leave Bane’s presence now that he has been found again.

“You should not have ran, my little bird.  There is no place that we will not find you. We will always bring you back to where you belong, guide you to your path.”

It is a promise even if John may see it as a threat.  It is possible that John is expecting punishment for running but Bane does not think it will be needed. He is Bane’s, theirs, and it will only take a bit more time and conditioning to cement it fully.

“I don’t belong with you. No matter what you have done to me, I am not yours, won’t be yours.”

The words are spoken with anger but there is the slightest tremble to them, just enough shake in John’s voice that Bane can tell he is worried that the words are not the truth.

Talia is still in the bedding with them. She sits up at John’s words, moves closer and touches John’s face.  John tries to move from her hand but there is nowhere to go.  Talia’s fingers trace his jaw as she speaks.

“You are his, mine, the League’s. You cannot go back to what you were before, you tried but all it did was show you truth,  truth that I did my part in guiding you to as a true sister should, you have seen exactly why Gotham must fall, how much the system you once pledged yourself to has failed. I could see it in your eyes, how close you are to accepting your place with us, yet you try to hold onto this place, to Wayne. You still see yourself as a captive with Bane, with us, when the truth is by taking you from Wayne, from Gotham, we  are giving you your freedom.”

Bane finds her words beautiful because they come from her and because they are a truth John will realize in time. That time is not now as John is still trying to move from her, mutters out words that are full of hurt. His pain will pass in time and Bane is certain he will grow to love Talia as he should.

“I trusted you, Bruce trusted you.”

Talia moves her fingers away from his jaw, touches his throat. Bane will put his mark back on him soon but for now Talia speaks again.

“Bruce Wayne had potential, could have done so much for this world but he betrayed my father, cannot let go of this place, this poison that infects so much.  You are better off without him. We are very much alike, John, both imprisoned when we were young, though I was well aware of my prison unlike you.  Bane fought  to set me free, helped me rise from it.”

Her voice is soft and fond as she speaks about  her rising and she glances at Bane’s eyes for just a moment. There is a brief look of gratitude in that gaze and it feels Bane with the wonder that it always does whenever he sees it. She turns her attention back to John.

“He will do the same for you. Bane has done cruel things to you but he would not do anything that was not needed. Sometimes, we must suffer before we can rise.  You will rise, little brother, we will make certain of it.”

She ends her words with a kiss to John’s forehead, a sign of affection that Bane finds wonderful.  There are so very few that she feels the need to  show that she cares. Their little bird is worthy of a such a thing even if he does not realize how rare a thing it is. At this time the door to the room is opened and Barsad enters carrying a tray with some food, water, a vial of the drug, and a syringe. He places the tray near the bedding and sits down upon it. He prepares a dose of the drug in the syringe as he speaks to John.

“Welcome home, brother. I saw proof of your fist kill, it was good but sloppy. You did not take care of your knife, it was too dull for that cut to be done properly.  You will improve.”

His voice is reprimanding but encouraging at the same time and Bane smiles under his mask at the proof that Barsad takes his duty as one of John’s teachers very seriously. John’s body tenses up when he sees the drug, as Barsad spoke to him.  He tries to lash out but Bane simply pulls him up into a sitting position, keeps him in his arms and pins John’s legs with Bane’s own.  His body is wrapped around his little bird’s  and Bane has missed the feel of John’s skin, of having  his warmth pressed up against him.

“You have a choice. I can inject you or you can take it yourself. Both will give the same effects.”

John shakes his head, pleading no’s falling from his lips at Barsad’s words.  Once again, Bane wishes that this was not needed, that John would accept his place without any additional influence besides their actions but he managed to flee them once and attempted to go back on the path he had before and that cannot be allowed. 

“You went back to Gordon, allowed him to influence you once again, to lead you from your true path.  You found Talia before too much damage could be done but you still need guidance to see the truth you were so close to before our separation.  It will be better if you choose to be guided.”

Bane does not hide the disappointment in his voice but he gives John this chance to correct past mistakes. Bane will guide his little bird no matter what but it will be easier if John gives in, accepts that this is needed for him to become who he is supposed to be.  

“I won’t be guided onto your path, I won’t choose this.”

Their time separated  has caused John to hold onto his stubbornness, for some of their progress to be lost. He is so very desperate to get out of Bane’s hold but it will do no good. When it is clear that John will not take the dose himself, Bane  moves slightly so that one of John’s arms can be taken by Talia, held so that Barsad can find a vein. John tries to pull his arm away  but he cannot, Talia has a firm, gentle grip on it and Bane is wrapped tightly enough around John that the  rest of his body is kept still.

“Sometimes choices must be taken out of our hands for our own good. This will not hurt you, it is a little stronger than your first dose, but it will  help you let go of  the ideas this city has forced upon you.”

Barsad’s tone is much like the one Bane used to take with Talia so long ago when she would fall sick and not want to eat the meager soup he had made her and he would try to convince her that she needed it.  It did not always succeed in Talia taking the soup herself, sometimes Bane would have to shovel a spoonful  into her mouth himself. The tone does not work on John but it is simple for Barsad to place the needle into his arm, careful to not do it too harshly, and injects him with it.

The needle is pulled out and it will take a few moments for the drug to course through John’s system, to take effect. Talia lets go of his arm, moves to Barsad and speaks softly with him about various things. Bane stays close to John, not wanting to let go now that he is back with them.   His bird is so very upset right now, fearful, Bane could feel how his heart had sped up when Barsad dosed him but it will be simple to soothe him soon, once the chemicals loosen him. He will try to fight the effects but  it will not do much good. It is designed to weaken his will just slightly, make him a little more docile and willing to take suggestion. Bane starts to soothe him, tells him he is safe with them. He can feel John start to lose his tension, to relax just slightly.  Bane loosens his hold, lets John sit up with out propping him, and turns to face him.

John’s eyes are just a little unfocused, still a tiny bit of fear in them. Bane tilts his chin up, looks closely at his face, his thumb brushes against his lips, the closest to a kiss he can give. John tries to move from the gesture but Bane stills him, he needs to get readjusted to Bane’s attention. His eyes glance towards the door for just a moment, the thought of escape evident  even as the drugs have relaxed him. It is a thought Bane will discourage now. His hands move to John’s shoulders, keeps him still as he speaks.

“There is nothing left for you out there, you cannot go back to the resistance and we will not let you leave. Your life is with us now.”

John wants to protest but Bane does not allow him to speak yet, placing a finger against his soft lips again.  He can see the drugs affecting him, can see that he does not tense as much now at Bane’s touch.  Bane traces his lips again before moving his finger away, before speaking again in a gentle but commending voice.

“This is where you are meant to be, by my side, in the League. There is food now, you will need to eat. We will see how much of your lessons have stayed with you later.”

He guides John towards Barsad and Talia, sits close to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder. John is hesitating  to take food but it only takes a bit of coaxing to get him to take a piece of bread from Talia.  He eats it slowly, tries to ignore everything else but Bane keeps his hand on him, rubs circles into the tense muscle. John relaxes slightly into the touch.  There is conversation that John does not join in but he listens and that will work just as well. After a few moments, he accepts another piece of food this time from Barsad, even giving a small thank you. Bane’s fingers rub more gently, encouraging John’s good behavior.

The next few days will be important; will shape his little bird now that he has him back.  He will be given various doses of the chemicals as the days go by, enough to make him malleable but not enough to drain his spirit. John’s fire is beautiful and they do not wish to smoother it, simply make the flames burn for them instead of this place. They will keep him isolated from the rest of Gotham until they leave, will give him reassurances that he is safe, that his home is with them. There are plans to be made but soon they will leave Gotham to burn and take John to the mountains. Once he is there, he will forget this place, forget Wayne, his whole world will be them.  Bane looks forward to it but right now he focuses on getting through this first day.  His little bird is back home and he will not fly from Bane’s side again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will probably be getting stuck on this again soon since I am having trouble deciding what to do with a certain character's fate but here is some for now.

-*-*-*-*-*-

 A few days have passed since John was brought back to him and Bane spends his time with him, no longer makes appearances at the court or around Gotham. Keeping up the charade of this false revolution is not as important as shaping his little bird. Gotham will soon be ash but John is his to keep, to mold, and is well worth the effort and time.  Progress is being made now, the drugs weakening John’s resistance to learning from them, to accepting his place.  There is still stubbornness but it will be coaxed away soon enough.

They start training him again but there is also time spent on speaking with him, on getting him comfortable with them again. Once he is in the mountains, they can train him fully, start his initiation  into the League but for now they work on  him bonding with them. John needs to trust them, to want to be with them as he should.  John has seen the horrors of Gotham as it has started to crumble but it is not enough to just turn him against the city now. Bane wants his fire, his loyalty, and for that he cannot think of himself as separate from them, as having a past that did not include them that he can go back to.

After the first day he is brought back, Bane takes care to not mention Wayne, Gordon, or any part of John’s life before them.  He knows it will take time for John to not think of his past, of Wayne but it will help him to move onto his path if they are not brought up, if all his focus is turned to Bane, to the League.  Instead of speaking of John’s past, of how he ran, Bane speaks to him of their future.

“We will go to the mountains first but once your training is complete, there are other places the League has strongholds in, other places that will need to be cleansed. You will see much of the world soon.”

He speaks these words  to John as he lays in his arms, as one of his fingers trace the fresh marks placed upon his throat. He has taken care to press down upon the same spot each time, to make sure the mark is visible. Bane is glad to have proof that John is his once more on his skin.  John doesn’t say anything at this time, no real protest though he looks away from Bane and towards the door.  Bane simply moves his fingers, places them upon John’s chin and tilts it so he is once again looking at Bane.

“Your life is with us, there is nothing out there for you.”

It is a simple statement, one that they have all told him many times now, and one that Bane is certain John will start to believe soon.  Bane continues telling John of what will happen once they are in the mountains, letting go of his chin and once again putting his fingers on John’s throat.  He is constantly touching his little bird now, even more than before.  John doesn’t try to move away from Bane but he squirms just a little bit, still not comfortable with being this close to him but he is becoming more accepting of it. When a full dosage of the drugs are coursing through his system and he is being encouraged to behave, there are times where he is almost affectionate  with Bane, when he leans into the touch slightly, almost eager for it, answers Bane’s questions and asks more of his own.  There is still fight in him at these times, a little bit of reluctance, but it is somewhat tamed, not as vicious as it could be. Bane rewards him in whatever way he can, waits for when John is like that all the time, not a docile pet as he is sure John thinks Bane wants but an eager student, a brother who will appreciate all Bane is willing to give him.

The door opens after a few moments of Bane’s talk of the future and John’s eyes glance to it. There is only a little bit of disappointment in those eyes that it is Barsad and Talia who enter. John knows by now he can’t fight them all, would have to have even more luck than he did the first time he left.  His false hope of leaving them is starting to break, will be crushed completely once they leave here.  He may still fight even away from Gotham but there will be nowhere for him to go, no way for him to make a life away from them.

Barsad and Talia place what they have brought into the room down, Barsad looking over a few things by his bedding. Talia comes and sits with them, greets John with a touch to his arm, grabbing it and looking over the bruises and small cuts that she had placed on it.  She has been teaching him, sparring with him. Just the other day, she had trained John and there are a few marks upon her as well, marks that show how much John is improving. Bane had watched as John gave into a moment of anger with her, had attacked viciously, so much hurt in him for what he thinks of as her betrayal.  Talia had not worried, had countered each of his attacks, and soon pinned him to the ground.  Bane had come closer, had heard the encouraging words Talia had spoken to John.

“ There is much to still learn but you are showing such promise, little brother.”

John had struggled more to get out of Talia’s hold when she called him brother but Talia had simply let him go and rose from her crouch. Band had pulled John up, went over how he could improve. Much of their time has gone like that, training him, going over it, and giving him the chemicals that would help the lessons stick.

It does not take long for Talia to be finished with her examination of John’s bruises and then she is telling him of the book she has found for him, one that he can read after their meal and how she made sure to get him some coffee for today since he did so well against her the last time they sparred. Bane almost chuckles as she tells John this. He does not do so, knowing Talia would not appreciate the little bit of what she would consider teasing, but he does smile under his mask, knows it must show in his eyes.  Their sister likes to give treats, likes to spoil their little bird in small ways.

Bane sits him up, leans him against his own body so that he can still feel John’s body heat. John tries to lean away from Bane but it is not allowed.  He is starting to get rebellious again, is trying to fight against so much of the conditioning they have put him through. It has been  a while since John has last had a dose and it may be time to do so now. Bane glances over at Barsad, gives a nod that has Barsad coming over with food, the chemicals, and a cup of coffee, Talia’s promised treat.   He starts to hand it to John but he refuses to take it.

“Fuck your coffee. I don’t want it.”

His hands lash out, trying to knock the coffee out of Barsad’s hand but  he does not manage to do so, his hands being caught up by Talia. John is glaring at them, cursing, trying to sound harsh as he throws a little fit. This is something John has been doing in his more stubborn moments, rejecting their kindness.  His little bird is trying a new trick to try to escape them by trying to get them to lash out at him, to decide he is not worth the effort of keeping him. He is so used to being rejected, his anger having to be hidden to fit into this place that he does not understand that the more of it he shows them, the tighter they will keep their hold on him. John is so different from most of Gotham and that is why he must be taken from it. Bane keeps John against his body while Barsad sets down the food and the coffee.  Talia simply shakes her head at John’s refusal, grips his hands a little tighter in her hold.

“It will be cold soon but I am sure you will take it later when you are in a more agreeable mood. You may need a little help to get there but you will feel better soon.”

Bane holds John still as he starts to move, trying to get away from them at Talia’s words.  He knows what is about to happen, has fought every time he is given the chemicals. John thrashes around, arms and legs desperately trying to hit them but he is outnumbered and it is not a difficult thing to hold him down so the needle can be put in.  Bane knows that the dose he is being injected with will be less than a full dose but it will be enough to help calm him, to get him settled enough that he will take food and drink. They have decided to stop using the needles soon but the chemicals will still be given to him in food and drink, slightly smaller amounts more frequently. After a while, John will not even realize that his behavior is being influenced by the chemicals anymore, it will feel natural to listen to them. It is something that will be started now.

“It is alright, little bid, you are safe with us.”

Bane says these words every time.  He loosens his hold on John after a few moments, rubs his fingers on the back of his neck as John starts to relax just a bit.  It takes a bit of time but soon John is eating a meal with them, a little less hostile than he was earlier. He grimaces at the taste of his water but Bane assures him it is fine, makes sure the whole bottle is finished. They take their time speaking with him, telling him the ways of the League, of the world. He argues a bit but it is more subdued now with the chemicals doing their work and he does not lash at, listens to their reasoning.  In the early afternoon, he takes the coffee Talia offers him with a thank you and sips at it contentedly.

The next few days pass  and Bane enjoys his time with his little bird. John had fought a bit about eating, knowing that something was being done to his food and water after the needles were gone but that was seen to, water being forced down when needed. He is still fighting but Bane can see it is a losing battle, that soon Gotham’s taint on him will be burned away.  There are rumors that Gordon still looks for him, thinks he has been captured again instead of betraying them but they will be leaving soon and it is not spoken about in front of John. Bane will not allow anything to happen that will  remind John of his old life.

It is early one morning when after spending time alone with John that Talia comes to him, asks him to speak with her away from John that Bane knows something is wrong.  His little bird is napping lightly, freshly cleaned by Bane’s hands after he had sung so sweetly for him, and Bane takes a moment to touch the mark upon his throat before following after Talia.

They stand just a little ways outside the room where they have all been sleeping, Barsad joining them.  Bane notices how rigid Barsad stands, how much tension is in his second’s shoulders and knows that this will not be good news. Talia likewise looks grim as she starts to speak, grabbing his hand as she does so, fingers tightening over his.

“He has escaped, is making his way here.”

Talia does not have to say his name; there is no one else she could be speaking about. Bruce Wayne has somehow found the fire to escape hell and Bane has no doubt that he will come for John.  There is not much time to decide what will happen but Bane will do whatever is needed to ensure that Wayne does not cage his little bird in this city once again.

-*-*-*-*-*-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not get stuck yet like I feared. Hope you enjoy.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Bane listens as he is told all that they know so far, that Wayne left the pit, had not had any outside help to do so, and has healed enough to walk on his own. The news has reached them quickly, it will be at least a day before he will be here, the pit so far away and ways into Gotham difficult.  He will not be stopped, there is no reason that he should not be allowed the chance to burn with his city.

“He will be alone when he gets here, will not have many allies. Gordon is still on the streets but Fox has been captured, is being held.  Most of the police remain trapped and very little effort  given to free them.”

Barsad speaks clearly, keeps his voice low so that it will not be heard through the door that separates John from them right now.  Wayne’s escape is not something they want John hearing about until it is decided it is needed. It may give him a false hope, may make him cling to the idea that he is not theirs if he knows Wayne is coming to the city.

“John was the one pushing for action, for the resistance to try to free the men underground, had been giving them notes. Gordon may have no support for that course of action now that he no longer has John.”

Talia says this, a proud gleam in her eyes for just a moment. They have hurt Gotham by taking John from Gordon, from the resistance.

“Wayne will come but there is little that he can do to stop what will happen, just ensure he will die sooner than he may have in the pit. The knife can be twisted more, his punishment more severe this way. He know all that he has lost.”

Bane listens to her words, wonders at their meaning. There are many ways to make Wayne suffer more once he is here and many involve John. Bane is torn between wanting Wayne’s pain escalating by seeing what his little bird is becoming and keeping John from all reminders of the man.

“John is still being stubborn.  Is there any way to accelerate the process further?”

Bane asks, needs to know. It would be beautiful to watch John confront Wayne, to choose them over him, but Bane is not sure he is strong enough to do so yet.  Barsad shakes his head and Bane can feel worry fill him.

“There is no way to know how quickly Wayne will be here and how his reappearance may affect John. He fights against the drugs still, though it has lessened but he might fight against it more if he believes there is a reason to. The dosage can be increased but it will still need time to set in fully. If we push too much, he might shatter, may become a shell of what he can be.”

Barsad speaks honestly, as he always has. He will do whatever is asked of him but he will not hide if he disproves of an action. It is clear from his tone that he does not believe John should see Wayne at this time.  Bane will heed his advice unless Talia commands otherwise. This is her mission, her revenge and Bane will not cost her it, not even for his little bird.

“The amount of drugs he is taking  now are not harming him, correct? And you have a supply built up and it can be moved?”

Talia asks Barsad this, gives Bane’s hand a little squeeze as she waits for the answer.

“The chemicals can be moved easily, as long as the vials are not shattered nothing will effect it. I have at least a few months’ worth mixed up. I did not want to risk having to slow down the process once we leave by mixing more. He is taking to it well enough, will not be harmed with a gradual increase and then decrease once it is not as needed.”

Barsad answers her, curiosity in his voice. It is a curiosity that Bane shares. He is uncertain of Talia’s plan.

“The chemicals will need to be packed up with enough supplies to get a few men out of here before Wayne comes. Make sure there are instructions on how it should be given in case someone else has to take over the doses.  The rest of us will leave after Wayne is seen to, before the bomb goes off.  Wayne may  look for John but he will not find him in this city.”

She speaks and Bane can start to see parts of her plan.  Talia wants John taken from here now, wants to ensure that Wayne will not see him before his end. Barsad does not question, nods at them both and goes to start packing what is needed. It is just the two of them now.

“You plan to stay behind, to twist the knife further yourself.”

It is not a question, Bane knows her well enough to know that it is what she intends. She has the chance to see Wayne suffer up close and she will take it.  He  looks into her eyes as she speaks to him, finds the fire in them beautiful as he always has..

“Yes. John will be taken to the mountains, will be firmly on his path when there is nothing here for him to return to.  Wayne will think of me as a friend and that will allow me a chance to get close, to let him know that Ra’s mission will be completed, that his legacy will live, and one he saw potential in will be part of it.”

This will give her a chance to enjoy her revenge in a way that she would not be able to otherwise but there is risk in it.

“If you stay, there is always a chance you may burn with this city.”

 

Bane does not want that but he will not take this choice out of her hands, is grateful that she wants his little bird safe from here.

“I am willing to risk it.”

Her voice is sure, there is no reason to discuss it further.  He will risk it as well.

“Very well, sister. Once the preparations are completed, I will want a  few moments with John  before he is taken from here and then I will do whatever you need in these last days before Gotham’s burning. Barsad will go with those taking John, someone he knows well should be with him.”

He is certain that she will allow Barsad to go with John and so is surprised when her hand tightens on his as he starts to leave, as her head shakes no.

“Barsad will stay with me. There is a duty that I have for you, one that will take you from my side for a little bit but once Wayne is take care of, we will see each other again, my friend.”

Her fingers let go of his, reach up to touch his mask, a gesture of affection.

“ John is yours, our new brother that you found,  and you will accompany him to the mountains, keep up his training.”

He is shocked that she would not want him by her side at this time, that she is sending him away. She seems to know that he is about to say something and her finger covers the grates of his mask, a shushing gesture.

“You are right that there is risk to those who stay behind. I want my revenge against Wayne, want to be the one to twist the knife but I will not risk my father’s legacy, my legacy, dying with me should that fate  come to pass.”

Her fingers move from his mask, touch the skin of his cheek.

“John has such a fire, one that will burn bright as it is tended to, he will be the future of the League if I do not leave this city.   He will need guidance, the proper training to take his place, and it is you that I wish to be by his side, the one who first saw his flame, the one who helped me rise so long ago. You will help him carry on the League if I no longer can.”

 Bane is quiet for a moment, lets what Talia has said sink in.  She has always been so clever and this is a way to ensure a lasting vengeance against Wayne, to truly make use of John’s fire.  Bane hopes that she will not fall with this place but if she does he will see her wish carried out.

“I will do as you wish.”

Talia gives him a hint of a smile and Bane traces it with his fingers. They stay like that, his finger against her lips, for just a minute before separating, before going about the preparations for John to be taken from here. Barsad goes over everything that will need to be done with chemicals quickly once he know of the plan, swears to protect Talia no matter what. His word is good.

They go back into the chamber when they can to share a meal with John before it is time for them to separate for a bit.  He knows that something is not quite right, their clever little bird is hard to fool.  Bane soothes him as best as he can, makes sure he drinks down his water and takes food from them.  This will be the last time for a while that they will all be able to reassure him.

“Something is happening. What are you going to do to Gotham?”

He is fighting right now, trying to ignore the chemicals that flow through his system. His eyes are fearful, worried, but he does not move from Bane’s touch, is conditioned enough not to at this point.   He does not flinch as Bane touches his lips and it sends a sense of warmth through Bane.

“Only what is needed, little bird.  Do not let it worry you, John.”

John shakes his head at this, a look of confusion upon his face. His words come out strained, as if he is not sure he believes them but feels he must say them.

“You can’t. I can’t let you hurt my home.”

“Are you sure Gotham is your home?’

Barsad asks this of John, a question meant to sway their little bird. They have been planting the idea of home being with them. It has started to take root but right now John is being stubborn, knows something is about to change and so he fights. He does not answer Barsad’s question, lets Bane hold him closer.  It is a good sign that the conditioning is working.

“Your home is with us, we will take care of you, Bane will take care of you.”

John is listening to Barsad’s softly spoken words now, relaxes into Bane’s touch even more. Talia takes his hand, places a little kiss upon it. Barsad moves away at her gesture, goes to get the sedative ready. They do not want John to struggle too much at what is to happen.

“Bane is going to take you home, John, is going to teach you more. Barsad and I will join you both when we can.  You are going to be free soon, little brother, will rise to all you can be. I hope to see it.”

Talia’s words are sweet, a promise of what the future can hold. They set off  a bit of panic in John, make him shake his head and tense up in Bane’s arms.

“I won’t leave.”

“It will be alright. There will be so much for you to learn, you will not miss this place.”

Bane reassures his little bird as Barsad places the needle into his arm.  The sedative is soon in his system, his body relaxing.

“Rest well, brother. You will wake where you belong soon.”

Barsad says these words, ruffles John’s hair just a bit.  Talia places a kiss upon his forehead, tells him that she knows he will carry out the League’s work soon. John’s struggles are starting to cease, his eyes sliding close. His face looks peaceful in its rest and Bane admires it for just a moment before lifting him in his arms.

“Good bye, brother. Take care of our little one. We will come when we can.”

Barsad grips his shoulder,  squeezes it in a  form of promise.  Talia looks at him for a moment, her eyes soft and fond, and then they focus on John, touches his face for just a moment.

“Teach him well, protector.”

It is a command and Bane has always obeyed her, will do so now. Their good byes are soon over and Bane carries John to the truck. It is not very long and they are out of Gotham, on their way to the mountains. John’s new life will start soon and Bane will make sure he forgets his old one.

-*-*-*-*-*-

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more. Hope you enjoy.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The mountains have always looked beautiful to Bane. The first time he had seen them, even overwhelmed with pain, they amazed him.  So much open space, plants, sky , all things that the pit lacked, and now he is seeing them again, watching as John first lay eyes on them.  This is a moment Bane has waited for since he first discovered John’s fire, this chance to bring him to the home of the League, a place that will be his home soon enough. It would be better if John was here completely by his own choice but Bane does not let that thought dampen the moment.

John is looking at his surroundings from his place next to Bane, standing somewhat shakily due to a little bit of sedative that remains in his system but Bane keeps a steady arm around him, will not let him stumble. His eyes hold wonder but also confusion, like he is not quite sure how he got here.  He is quiet, if it is because of the sight or the drugs in his system making him corruptive for the climb Bane is unsure, but he does not put up a fuss as Bane starts to guide him up the mountain.

The climb is difficult and John is not entirely coherent which makes it even more of a trying task. Bane drags him when needed, knows that it will be a simple thing to carry John the rest of the way if he has to but he wants his little bird to make  as much of the climb on his own power as possible. There are men with them on this climb who have had little interaction with John and this is chance for them to see how worthy he is, to know that the League has managed to find something worth salvaging from the wasteland that is Gotham. This is the start of John’s proper training into the League, a test of sorts to see how much John has grown since Bane first took him under his guidance.

The climb takes a while but John endures it. He starts to tire more as they get closer but he walks into the compound on his own feet, Bane beside him, proud of how his little bird has managed.  John is exhausted ,chilled to the bone, and even with the chemical’s effects starting to wane, he does not fight when Bane puts an arm around him, uses their closeness to warm them both. Once they are both warmed,  Bane takes him to the room they will be staying in, makes sure he is settled in the bedding before going about a few small tasks and takes care of his need for food before returning with some food for John.  The small meal is eaten quickly, John too tired to protest taking what is offered.  Bane gathers him into his arms and it does not take long for them to both find their rest.

The night passes and Bane is pulled out of his sleep by the feeling of fingers against his mask, tightening around the tubes.  It will only take a moment for those fingers to yank, for the pain to overwhelm Bane and allow John to flee but there is hesitation, the fingers stilling in their task. It takes  just a quick movement and Bane’s fingers are around John’s, squeezing with just enough pressure to make them let go of the tubes.

 “You are confused now so there will be no punishment for what you were contemplating doing but ever try that again and there will be grave consequences, my little bird.”

It had been an act of desperation, an attempt to flee because John knows that he is no longer in Gotham, that his city is soon to perish. John still protests being with them, fights against them more out of habit at this point than desire and that is what this was, a simple flare of disobedience because he is so close to accepting them.  It is understandable but any possible damage to the mask at any time other than sparing must be discouraged.

“This is your home. There is no reason for you to try to leave, to harm your family. Do you understand?’

He tightens his hold upon John’s fingers, bends them back just slightly. He does not break them but it is still painful and is a warning of what will happen should John try to harm Bane in this particular way again. Physical punishment is something Bane has avoided for the most part but it can prove a point very quickly. John does not cry out but he moves his arm, tries to get his fingers out of Bane’s hold.  After a few seconds of struggling, he gives Bane a pained nod, chokes out a yes.

That yes is all Bane needs to stop the pressure he has put on his little bird’s fingers, to turn the touch from harsh to gentle.  He lets John move his hand, flex the fingers so they curl forward while his own remain on them, stroking John’s softly, a  reassuring touch that will take away the sting of the punishment.

“Good, John. There may be bit of bruising but they will be alright.  That was not done out of cruelty but for your own benefit, to help you learn.”

Bane soothes John, reassures him for a few moments before making him leave the room with him to eat breakfast with some of the men. The pain in his fingers is enough to make him corruptive for a little while and the chemicals will be in his food like usual to ensure that all he is being taught sinks in. Today starts a routine, one that will help John adjusts to his new life.

Early morning is spent training with the others, both breakfast and lunch ate with the men. Early afternoon is spent on non-physical lessons, things that John will need to know, languages, customs from around the world, various knowledge that can be used and the inner workings of the League. Late afternoon and early evening is training and sparing with just Bane and John. The last meal of the day is taken in their chamber, just the two of them and the rest of the night before resting is spent in conversation and physical contact.  John is dosed during various times, just enough to put a dent into his stubbornness.

The first few days go well. John is still fighting his place, asks questions about Gotham Bane will not answer and there is bite in his words but he does the tasks that Bane gives him, does not deny the attention he is being given. He seems less sure of his arguments, less inclined to disagree with Bane and his men right away. John is also reacting more physically to Bane, allows small touches throughout the day, initiates a few himself, and lays in Bane’s arms at night with no comments or complaints.

They are there only a few days when Bane takes him again, having not done so their first nights there, instead touching him but holding off on that particular act. The drugs are heavy in his system at the time and it is not difficult to get him to respond to it.  This is the first time that John touches back almost eagerly, places his head on Bane’s shoulder. His mouth is warm against the skin of Bane’s neck and his lips part just a tiny bit and Bane can feel his breath as it is exhaled.  When John bites down, it is rough and harsh but enjoyable at the same time. It is almost like an attack but he does not draw blood, bites hard enough to bruise but not to break skin. Bane warps his hand around John’s throat, presses down upon his favored spot and encourages John to leave his mark upon Bane just as Bane leaves his on him.  John soon stops his bite, his breath increasing as he finds his release. Bane can feel a little tingle in his neck from the bite as he finishes. In the morning, it is a bruise, a mark that Bane runs his fingers over. It is a comfort to know that John is becoming his, a fact that he focuses on as he waits for news from Talia.

There is a tension in the days, a worry that Talia and Barsad will not make it back, that the mission could fail and Wayne could come for his little bird.  It is a worry he does not allow John to see, does not want him to think about the traitor.  Bane receives any news away from John, keeps his little bird’s mind off of Gotham as much as he can.  That is not his life anymore and there is no reason to remind him of it.

News finally comes one morning and it  brings with it a feeling of despair. Gotham still stands, the bomb going off over the water.  Gotham will still fall, it will simply take more time now. There is no messages from Barsad or Talia yet but no news of their deaths either. Worry gnaws at him, a sense of losing the only family he has known, the family he keeps telling John that he is a part of.  There is one bit of news that is welcomed by Bane, news of Batman’s sacrifice.  It is possible that Talia is gone, their second with her, but Wayne will not be able to reclaim John now. It is a small comfort and Bane’s emotions are still a mess the whole day, not as controlled as usual and it causes him to lash out, for a mistake to happen that may cost Bane what he found in Gotham.

They are on the lake when it happens. The training is going well but John knows something has happened, pays attention to the whispered gossip that some of the men engage in.  He is vicious in his attacks against Bane, something more than just what has been encouraged, reminds Bane of how John went for the mask the first morning here.  He asks his questions again as he attacks, doing his best to hit Bane with as much of his strength as possible.

“Is Gotham still alive? What made you run from there, take me from there? Something happened that made you worried and I deserve to know what it is. ”

His little bird’s curiosity has not been stifled enough. He strikes with every word, demands information that  he does not need to know.  Bane blocks the blows, those of John’s fists and also of the knife he is practicing with.  He lashes out with his own body and blade, proud of how John avoids them even as he is unhappy with his bird’s topic of conversation now.  

“It does not matter, it will crumble as all such places must. Gotham is nothing to you. The League is where you belong, you know that. ”

Bane says his words, frustration and conviction warring within the same tone.  John is accepting his place, Bane can see it, but he still puts up a protest.  John is not happy with this answer, looks shaken by it and Bane does not let up on his attack .He  manages a cut on John, a slice on the cheek that may scar.  John does not wipe the blood off of his face as it flows from the cut,  instead attacks even more, words filled with rage and confusion.

“It is what you tell me, what you are trying to make me believe.”

There is a shake to his voice, just a tremble that lets Bane know that John is starting to believe it, is terrified that he is.  He is so close to being Bane’s completely and the thought makes Bane push more, does not let up on his attack even as they move closer to thinner ice.

“I tell you the truth.  You were taken from Gotham because you would not accept your path if you stayed. All that has been done has been done so that you can take your place, free from the corruption of your old life.”

Something about these words make a realization hit John, make  his eyes light up with pain and anger.  

“Bruce came back, that’s why you ran. You didn’t break him. He saved Gotham.”

The thought of Wayne seems to make John shift slightly, some of his old self coming to the surface. Bane will not allow all of John’s potential to be buried once again by false ideals, to allow John to cling to hope in the traitor.

“The city stands, yes but Wayne is dead now, gave his life to prolong the corruption of Gotham. He cannot take you off of your path now, you are mine  and nothing can change that.”

Bane grabs John as he says this, wants to touch his little bird as he tells him of Wayne’s demise. Something in John seems to shatter at his words, he struggles in Bane’s arms, all rage and pain so much like that night so long ago in the tunnels. His hands are not bound now, he has learned so much since then, and when he struggles he manages to catch Bane off guard draws his knife towards the mask.  Bane is not quite quick enough to move the mask away.

The knife starts to slice through the tubes and as pain starts to flare more, Bane acts on instincts, strikes out at the knife, at John.  The hit connects, sends John crashing as Bane tries to reconnect the tubes.  It is the sound of ice shattering that makes Bane realizes how hard he has hit his little bird.  It takes Bane a few moments to locate where the sound came  from, where John is.

John is in the water but not at the surface, is starting to sink.  The water is freezing this time of year, can do a lot of damage in a few minutes. Agony is racing through his body but it is a minor concern. He  gets to where John is, goes after him and barely feels the chill of the water through all the pain coursing through his system.  He grabs John, has strength enough to pull them to the surface. John is not awake and his skin is pale and cold.

 The next few minutes are a blur, too much pain and worry to focus on what is happening, but Bane gets them close to the compound, to the men who are training outside. John is taken in, efforts started to get him warm and Bane’s mask is seen to.  That night is spent caring for John, trying to make sure that the minutes spent in the water are not too damaging, but even with all the effort put forth, John still is harmed by it.

Bane spends the next few days tending to his little bird, trying to get his fever to break. He is never far from John’s side.  John seems to have given up, is not fighting to survive as he should. Bane will fight enough for  both of them, forces warm broth down his bird’s throat, uses his own body heat to keep him warm, all the while keeping up with his doses and telling John of his place, of all the work they will do together, of the duty he may have now if no word from Talia ever comes.

A message comes to him while he is tending to his bird and it fills him with a small amount of relief. Talia was wounded after her confrontation with Wayne, much damage down to her, but Barsad got them both out of the city, is tending to Talia now. It will be a while before she will be strong enough to move. Bane will make certain that John lives, that he will be here to greet his sister upon her return.  His little bird is much too precious to loose.

-*-*-*-*-*- 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of where this is going so hopefully the end is in sight.Oh and another pairing kind of slipped in there. Let me know what you think, it helps when I know people are still reading.

-*-*-*-*-*-

John slowly starts to heal and Bane is glad of it but needs him strong. He seems almost lost right now,  quiet, barely moving or speaking. The news of Wayne’s death has hit him hard but Bane knows his fire is too bright for this to make it flame out. He simply has to coax the flames back to life and he works on doing so while he waits for John to grow stronger, for Barsad and Talia to come here. Bane is as patient as he can be, does not mention   any of John’s past in Gotham. Now is the time for John to start forgetting what came before and embrace his new life fully.  

Bane speaks to him as he nurses him back to health, constant reassurances that he is home, that he has purpose with them. It is strange to see John not fight the effects of the drugs, to simply listen as Bane speaks to him and not argue, and it almost worries him. He does not want John to be a shell of who he should be. Bane wonders if he has broken his little bird too harshly with the news of Wayne but soon he sees signs that John is coming back to himself. He starts to stay awake for longer periods, sits up with out Bane propping him and finally one day almost a week from when he fell into the lake, he stops Bane from putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

“I don’t need you to feed me.”

 His voice is a bit hoarse from disuse and his skin is still pale but there is more strength showing in him than there has been since his fall into the water. John’s eyes are full of stubbornness and it fills Bane with relief to know that his spirit is still there.  Bane hands him the spoon, waits to see if John will feed himself or simply refuses the food as he had tried a few times in Gotham.

“Very well, little bird. If you are strong enough now, then eat.”

He fills his words with challenge. John waits for just a moment before taking a bite of soup.  He eats slowly but as Bane sits with him quietly, he eats almost the whole bowl, drinks some water down as well. It is a good sign and Bane takes the tray away when he is finished, comes back with a book for John to read if he wishes. The afternoon is spent with John reading and resting and after a while he tries to go to the small bathroom on his own. He is still not quite strong enough to do so and so Bane helps him when it is needed, carries him to it.  Bane runs a bath for him as he takes care of his other needs. He sits near the tub as John sits in it, the warm water relaxing him. A few quiet moments pass before John breaks the silence.

“You could have let me drown.”

The words are soft, John not looking at Bane.  He wonders briefly if that is what John would have preferred but it does not matter. He grabs John’s face, tilts it so those beautiful eyes are looking into his.

“You are mine.”

Bane rubs his thumb against John’s lip at his words.  Johns says nothing but his lip trembles slightly at the touch.

“I am yours, teacher and protector.  I will do what I must to keep you safe, to keep you with me, with us.”

Bane moves his thumb from John’s lips, trails his fingers down to John’s throat, to the bruise that is there.  He keeps the touch light. John is quiet for a long moment and Bane can feel his eyes look over him, lingering on the mark that is on Bane’s own neck.  He looks away suddenly and when he speaks Bane is uncertain if it is for him to hear or if John is merely speaking aloud to himself.

“This is all I have, there is nothing else for me now, is there?”

The words are filled with sadness, with resignation.  His bird is coming to an important realization. This will not be an easy life but it is a life filled with purpose and it is the one that John is meant to have.  Bane strokes his fingers across the mark one more time before once again gently turning his face so that John is facing him, all of his attention focused on him.

“The League is all you have, all you need.  You will help to shape this world into what it should be and I will be by your side.”

Bane moves away from his bird after his words, gets things ready for when he is done with his bath. John is able to leave the bathroom on his own, though his muscles are still weak.  He manages to feed himself again and there is no protest when Bane wraps his arms around him. His body is still weak and John finds rest quickly. Bane is content to have his little bird in his arms, safe and starting to survive again.

After that night John starts to steadily improve, starts to regain the strength that was lost from his illness. Bane watches him closely, carefully, encourages him.  John is still dosed fairly regularly and Bane can see it working, can see John accepting his place here.  He does not ask about Gotham any more and Bane does not mention it either. John is starting to see this as his life, is starting to forget his past. His sickness weakened his resolve to cling to it, too much will had to be given to fight against the fever that he could not fight against Bane’s words, against his gentle statements about John’s place.  

John has resumed his nonphysical lessons and Bane delights in his progress.  He is able to leave their chamber and Bane accompanies him to eat with the men. It is there one morning when Talia and Barsad arrive.  She is pale and the travel has taken a lot out of her but she is alive and it gladdens Bane to see her.  He leaves John for just a moment to go to her as she enters the room, Barsad behind her, a steady hand on her back giving her strength. She stands by Bane, touches his face gently for just a moment, a finger tracing his mask.

“Hello, friend. It is good to be home again even if the mission did fail. ”

There is disappointment in her voice. Her father’s killer may be gone but his city still stands. Bane reassures her. He gives a nod to Barsad over her shoulder, a thankful glance. He has no doubt that Barsad choose to take care of her  over ensuring Gotham’s fall and though it is selfish of Bane, he is relieved that Barsad did so.  He is certain that Barsad cares for her, understands her worth and Bane knows that it was good he was with her.  

“You live and Gotham has no protector now. We can still make sure it still burns when we are able.”

“ We will have our little bird with us when we do so, one last vengeance against him. ”

Talia’s words are sure and Bane knows she will approve of John’s progress.

“Yes, we will.”

Bane takes her arm to give her support as Barsad lets go of her back, fingers lingering just a moment. Bane notices the touch, looks at Talia for her reaction. There is just a moment of softness in her eyes at the contact and her eyes look over their second as Barsad greets Bane and walks further into the room. It is an interesting interaction. If there is something new between them, Bane will encourage it.  He has never denied Talia any she chose to have in her bed and he will not do so now, in fact he approves. There will be time to focus on that later.

Bane turns and watches Barsad going to John just as Talia does. John looks worn, is still healing, and he knows that it does not escape either of Barsad’s or Talia’s notice. He did not tell them of John’s fall into the lake, will do so later, for now he watches to see how John will react to Barsad.

“Hello, little brother. Did you fall ill while we were gone?”

It is the first time that there is no grimace on his face when Barsad calls him little brother and there is a smile on Barsad’s face when he realizes it. He touches John’s forehead, perhaps checking to see if there are any traces of a fever. John doesn’t flinch from the touch, nods his head at Barsad’s question. 

“I fell in the lake when we were sparring.”

John does not mention what happened before, the talk of Wayne.  Talia looks at Bane a question upon her face, she knows that there is more to it than that and he will tell both of them later out of John’s hearing. For now, Bane simply starts to walk with her to them.

“We all fall in at some point, it is good that you are recovering.”

Barsad has continued speaking, has sit down  and started to eat as well.

“Hello, John.”

Talia comes near John, places a hand upon his shoulder at her words  and there is just a slight change in him, a look on his face as if he is struggling to recall something, just a  bit of defiance flashing in those eyes. It disappears as Talia sits near him, speaks for just a bit.  Bane wonders on the reaction for  moment and he concludes that it is possible that he still thinks of her as Miranda Tate, may associate her with his time in the resistance.  It is something they will have to work on, there is no reason for John to think about that time now.

The meal with the others is finished quickly after that. The four of them go back into the chamber and John is encouraged to rest in the bed with Talia.  Bane and Barsad leave them for now to attend to other duties, Barsad filling Bane in on what happened in Gotham.

“We left Wayne bleeding in the courthouse, the wound deep.  She was shot just outside, a spare bullet I was not able to take in her place. She gave me the security codes and the chamber was flooded before I took her to a safe place outside the city.  I saw the bomb detonate over the water and knew that Gotham’s fall had been postponed.”

Bane listened as Barsad told his story and then tells him of how John found out about Gotham, about Bane telling him of Wayne’s demise and then the fight that ended with John almost drowning. He then asks Barsad a question.

“What proof is there of Wayne’s death? “

The man is assumed dead but that does not mean he is.

“There is nothing tangible but it was one of Batman’s vehicles that carried the bomb over the water. He was very wounded when we left him, it would have been difficult for him to survive.”

It is not proof that Wayne is gone but it is all they have. It will have to be enough .  Bane needs to believe that there is nothing standing in the way of John being his now, that their future is secured.  John is theirs, nothing left to take him away from his path now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will also be a chapter of Bend posted tonight. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Training John is much easier away from Gotham. There are not many reminders here of the life he used to have and so he can focus on his future.  The tumble into the lake slowed down his training but not his acceptance of his path, instead it has helped him to let go of what he was before, as if some of his past drowned in the lake when he almost did.   They still work on his conditioning, keep using the chemicals but steady progress is being made now.

The doses have become smaller, less frequent, but he is not taken off of them completely yet. Bane does not want to keep him drugged forever but he does not want him to fight against his place again. He is accepting it much more quickly now, has less aggression towards them, seems glad to have their sister and brother back home.  The first few days that Talia is back she spends the most time with John, Bane and Barsad seeing about business as they both rest. Bane walks in to the room a few  times during these day to find John laying peaceful beside Talia, sometimes asleep but other times they are speaking quietly, Talia telling John stories, teasing him. He finds their moments sweet and he knows Barsad does as well. Talia does not tell John anything about the days they were separated, about confronting Wayne.  She tells Bane when they have a moment alone that she thinks it is better that he forgets his time in Gotham without them.

“He cannot be allowed to think of it as his home.  I told Wayne that he would forgot about  Gotham, him and it seems he is.”

Her voice holds a bit of pleasure in it, a fitting punishment for Wayne even after his death, for one who thought so highly of him to not even remember his legacy.  She had spoken to him about her final moments with Wayne, about driving the knife into his side, about making sure he knew John is theirs now. Talia had described it in detail and bane can almost see it in his mind, can picture  the look of pain across Wayne’s face. It is a beautiful image and he is sadden that he could not see it.

“How is he when it is just the two of you?”

Bane is curious, can not be with John at all times.  He has seen the differences in John, knows he is much more accepting but there are times when he can see John struggling a bit, that there are occasional moments where there is a faraway look in his eyes, like he is trying to remember something. They usually pass.

“He is becoming our brother, I can see it more and more each day, but there are still times when he will ask a question or tries to talk about things that will make him think of Wayne. He is starting to think of this as his home.”

It is reassuring but Bane knows that they must watch him carefully. Bane still enjoys the progress his little bird is making, enjoys how he leans into his touches now, returns them freely. Soon John is strong enough to resume his training and he does, starts to become the student Bane always knew he could be.  Barsad starts teaching him again. Talia is often with them as Barsad instructs John though she is not healed enough to participate. There is an attraction between them now that Bane can see, has made a few teasing comments about the looks they share, the causal touches.  He is happy for them.

John is becoming skilled very quickly and Bane makes sure the others see it. Bane knows there are a few who had doubt about John, only saw him as Bane’s bed warmer but his progress is quickly proving them wrong. He is driven and now that he is no longer denying his path, he is putting effort into learning and Bane praises him for it.

Barsad takes him shooting one day, just the two of them. In Gotham, it would have been too much of a risk to allow John near a gun but here it is different.  John is starting to see them as family and it needs to be encouraged, trust  given so that John feels right here. They return  in the afternoon and Barsad takes Bane aside, lets him know that John did well but that there are still remnants of his past surfacing.

“He uses the stance he was taught in the academy, asked who taught him to shoot.  I changed his stance, told him that he should focus on what he is being taught now . He will be ready to finish his initiation soon but we may have to change how it is done.  We can lessen the chemicals but it may not be wise to take him off them fully yet and I am unsure how the blue flower will work with them. I will test it and tell you what adjustments may be needed.”

Banes trusts Barsad’s judgment on this and so he will make plans to adjust the ritual, make it suited to John so that he can be a full brother soon.  He knows that John is starting to want that, sees it as his future. He calls Barsad brother one day and it pleases Bane, causes him to run a finger across his lips. John does the same to his mask and Bane enjoys this gesture of affection, this kiss of theirs.

Talia’s shoulder is healed enough after a while that she can move more freely, does not have to have it wrapped up.  There will be a scar but it is better than it could have been.  She starts to attend to duties of the League, helps Bane plan John’s test.  They both have no doubt that their little bird will pass it.

John is curious about it, asks questions one night as he lays in Bane’s arms, his head on Bane’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“The other men say something about a test. Will I be doing that soon? They say it requires skills and willingness to do what is needed.”

Bane runs his fingers through John’s hair, marvels at how calm he sounds when discussing this when before the idea of joining the League had caused him to lash out in fear and anger.

“You will be doing it soon, are almost ready.  Your skills are improving every day and you have done the final task once before. You will do well.”

He does not elaborate on John’s first kill but it will help him to not hesitate if he is reminded that he has done it before.  John looks up at him, curiosity in his eyes as he speaks again.

“I have heard them say something about a man who failed his test, refused it and burnt this place to the ground. Who was he?”

His little bird is unknowingly asking about Wayne.  Bane finds himself tightening his hold upon John without meaning to. He takes a moment before speaking, careful with his words so not to bring any unneeded thoughts to John.

“No one that matters to you.  He was a traitor, clung to a place full of corruption, and did not rise to what he could have been.  You do not need to think of him, you will rise, little bird.”

John seems satisfied with the answer and Bane changes the subject to the lesson he had to do that day.  The next weeks will be spent getting John ready for his test and Bane looks forward to it even as they start to receive troubling news.

There starts to be rumors, whispers, that other League holdings are being attacked. It is small things at first, businesses they use as fronts being taken over, a few buildings being damaged. They do not pay too much mind to it at first, the League has many enemies. As the date for John’s test gets nearer, the attacks are increasing and  becoming more dangerous. A few men are sent to look into it but there is no immediate answer as to what is happening. They can no longer ignore it and it is decided two days before John’s test that Barsad and Talia will go and investigate what is happening.

“It can be postponed if you wish to be here for it.”

Bane says this as they get ready to leave. It is the day before John test but it can wait if necessary. Talia shakes her head, brushes her hand across his cheek.

“That is not needed. John is ready and I am sure you are ready as well. I trust you to run it and we will be back shortly, will be welcomed by John as our newest brother.”

They finish getting ready and once again Talia and Barsad say farewell to John. It goes much better than it did in Gotham.  Barsad tousles John’s hair and it gets him a cuff to the arm in return, a playful gesture where once it might have been an effort to harm him. Bane chuckles lightly at the exchange and Talia simply smiles before going to John to say her own goodbye.

“We will be back very soon and when  we are, you will be a full brother.”

Her words are spoken sweetly and John blushes just slightly when she places a kiss upon his cheek before saying good bye. Bane says his farewells as well and soon Barsad and Talia are making their way from the mountains with a few of the others. They eat with the rest of the men that night and there is an excitement in the air as there always is before a test.  John seems a little nervous and there are moments when he is quiet, has a faraway look in his eyes but Bane makes him focus on what is happening now.

That night is spent with Bane touching every inch of his little bird’s body. He will not take him tonight, does not want him to be worn out tomorrow as he will be tested but he still wants to give his little bird pleasure. His hands trace every scar that litters John’s frame, fingers lingering on the fresh one on his cheek. He moves his hands to his bird’s nipples, teasing just a bit, and then trails them down to his hips, settles them there for a moment.  He takes John’s cock in his hand, works it with a steady rhythm, makes him come from just that.  His moans are beautiful and he hardens in response to them and after his bird is finished, his hand goes to satisfy himself but it is stopped by John’s hands.

“I want to.”

It is the first time he has said those words and Bane treasures them, nods.  John moves himself closer, places a hand upon Bane’ s hip, his other gripping the base of Bane’s cock. He expects John to move his hand but instead he leans his head forward and takes Bane into his mouth.  His mouth is wet and warm and Bane feels a little curl of jealousy that John has obviously done this before with others but he ignores it, threads his fingers in John’s hair and enjoys it.  His little bird swallows most of it down when he comes but there is some cum at the corner of his mouth that Bane enjoys wiping off with his finger. 

They clean themselves and soon they are laying down. John is warm next to Bane, curled around him, and soon he can hear the soft breathing that means his little bird is asleep. Bane stays awake for a moment, marvels that tomorrow at this time John will have finished his test and be theirs fully. It is a wonderful thought and the last one he has for the night before he closes his eyes and finds his own rest.

-*-*-*-*-*-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than usual but stuff happens in it. I will try to have more but am wanting to update Lost Bird soon so it may be a little while. Let me know what you think.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The next morning dawns and Bane wakes as the sun rises, lets John sleep for a little longer. Today will be tiring for him. His little bird will not eat a morning meal today or anything else before his test. Fasting is part of the ritual and Bane wants John to experience it all. Bane touches his mark on John’s throat before rising from the bed, going and getting a small vial and a needle.  His little bird has made wonderful progress and soon this help will not be needed but Bane remembers the look in John’s eyes at times, the ones that show that he sometimes doubts his place, and so this final push is needed, will ensure that John goes through with this.

This is the first time Bane has given the chemical to him. Barsad had told him how to do it, made sure this batch would not react negatively to the blue flower.  He takes John’s arm, finds the crook of it where there are fading marks, and gently inserts the needle. His little bird murmurs a little bit in his sleep, tries to move from the needle but Bane holds his arm steady and he does not wake up yet.  He takes the needle out, makes sure John will not see it when he wakes.

John wakes and soon he is starting to get ready for what the rest of the day will entail. He seems nervous but the fresh dose helps Bane to calm him down, to get John relaxed so that he will be confident. Bane tells him the basis of the test, goes over what is expected of John. When they had climbed up the mountain, they had come across the blue flowers and Bane had encouraged John to take one, to keep it safe the rest of the journey. He asks John now if he remembers collecting it.

 “I remember the flower but why was it needed? What will it be used for?”

There is curiosity in John’s voice, a genuine want to know more about the test.  It pleases Bane to hear his little bird so eager for knowledge from him, to know a large part of John wants this now.

“It will show you fear and you must overcome it, fight even when it is clouding your mind. Once that is over, there will be one more task, one that you will not know till it is time. One that will prove you are ready to do what is needed.”

“What happens if I fail?”

There is worry in that question, a fear he may be cast aside. Bane soothes his little bird, touches his lips as he speaks to him.

“You will not fail.  This is the moment you will rise, little bird.”

John looks reassured and Bane leaves him only briefly to make sure that everything is ready. He would have preferred someone from Gotham, one of the police officers who worked alongside him perhaps, to serve as John’s final task, a way of showing that part of his life is over, but it would have been difficult to secure someone and so a local corrupt police officer was found instead. It would not be as symbolic as someone from Gotham but it still represents a part of John’s life that he no longer needs, that duty that he foolishly swore himself to .

Bane thinks about his own test so long ago.  The flower had made him feel like he was being torn apart again and his opponents had been vicious. There had been one thought the whole time, his whole reason for training with the League, his purpose, his Talia. When his test had been done, when the prisoner lay dead at his feet, she had looked at him, a rare smile upon her face, and he knew that it was worth every bid of pain he went through.  That smile had overshadowed everything else and it was only after he had been excommunicated that he remembered seeing the look of disappointment and disgust upon Ra’s face.  That does not matter now, hasn’t for a long time, and Bane does not dwell on it. Today is the day John becomes a full brother and no memories will taint it.

Soon it is time and John stands before for him, ready. He is so much more than he was the first time he stood in front of Bane. His clothes are of the League now not the uniform of a corrupt city’s broken police force and his fire shines so much brighter now that Bane has coaxed the flames.   Bane has him breathe in the flower’s vapor, watches as his little bird experiences the effect of it. He closes his eyes for a moment and he looks to be shaking just a little bit and Bane has a moment of fear that they have miscalculated, that the chemicals and the flower will not mix well but soon John’s eyes open and he is moving.

Bane stays out of the fight for the most part, watches John. It is a beautiful sight to see all the potential he first saw realized. He is quick, efficient, moves better than some men Bane has fought who have had years more training than he has but those men were not taught by Bane. John is vicious in his attacks and some of the men will have bruises tomorrow.  He feels pride swell as he watches him, as he finally engages him, as a majority of John’s blows connect. The pride is in both John and himself. Pride that John can make him stagger now and pride that he was able to steal such a prize from Wayne, from the traitor.  When John is able to get him off his feet, has him pinned, Bane is overjoyed that his bird is ready, only has his last task.

He brings him over to the man that he is to slay, one who struggles, who can not accept the price he must pay for his crimes. There are men holding him down. The prisoner is bound, his head covered with a hood but he is in his uniform. It is different from the one John wore but has enough similarities that there is no mistaking what job the man has.  John stares at the  uniform, something in his expression unreadable.

“Final task, little bird.  He serves a corrupt system, is part of the taint that must be purged from this world. End him, do what is needed and become a true brother.”

Bane gestures to the man, waits for John. His eyes are still looking at the uniform, his hands tightening on his sword but he does not strike.  Bane grabs his chin, turns his face to him. There is a struggle going on in those beautiful eyes and Bane knows that John needs this final encouragement.

“You have ended a life before, for Talia. This is no different, it is simple thing and once it is over this will truly be your home. This is all you have, all you need. This is who you are meant to be.”

John looks at him for a moment and his eyes seem less confused after Bane’s words, more sure. Bane lets go of his face, steps away so John can finish his task. The man is struggling and John steps forward, starts to ready his sword for the blow when  there is a loud noise, a small explosion at the feet of the men who hold the prisoner. It is nothing more than smoke, thick and hard to see through it makes both Bane and John step away from the man and soon there the sounds of struggles.  As the smoke clears the man is freed and running and the men that were holding him lay in a heap on the floor. Bane moves to them, sees that they are both alive, and just a moment later he hears John’s sword hit the ground, can hear the sounds of a struggle, what sounds like John being pulled into someone’s arms.

“This is not who you are, John. You are more than what he is trying to make you.”

The voice sends shock and anger coursing through Bane’s system and as he turns towards where it came from the sight that greets him is one he had hoped never to see. Batman stands, alive, and has his little bird in his arms.  

-*-*-*-*-*-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long chapter and the story is almost done. One or at the most two more chapters of this and then a few of Bend. I apologize for how strange my action scenes are but I couldn't write this chapter without one. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Wayne should not be here but he should have never escaped the pit either and Bane hates the fact that the man is strong enough or has enough luck to survive when he shouldn’t. He is back in his mask, as if he is stronger as his symbol than as just a man but Bane has broken him once and he will do so again. This time he will ensure that Wayne will not live.

There are a few more explosions once Bane turns his attention towards Wayne. The man is outnumbered but has planned accordingly, must be responsible for the attacks that have caused some to leave here to investigate, is now using some of his toys to ensure that there are distractions for most of the others. Bane focuses on moving towards Wayne as he is quickly trying to drag a struggling John to one of the doors.

“Why are you trying to take me? Who the hell are you?”

The questions come from John as he starts to fight Wayne’s hold. The words startle Wayne, Bane can tell by the shocked expression in his eyes, the way he tries to tighten his hold on John. It fills Bane with triumphant that his little bird is seemly unaware of who it is that holds him, that he is fighting to be let go of. Wayne does not answer the question of who he is and so Bane gives an answer before he can.

“He is the traitor, little bird, the one who tried to burn the League, the killer of Talia’s father.”

John has started to think of himself as part of the League since coming here and so these words have just the effect Bane was hoping for as he walks closer to them. John increases his struggles and Wayne tries to tighten his hold, speaks to Bane’s little bird with pleading voice.

“John, don’t listen to what he says. I’m going to get you out of here, take you home.”

“I am home.”

The words are said  and then John strikes out at Wayne, manages a hit and gets out of Wayne’s grasp. He stumbles back as John start to move to Bane and Bane can see the pain in his face as he regains his footing. Whether it is from the hit or John’s words does not matter, what matters is that John right now is fighting against Wayne, thinking of this as his home.

“Bane took you from your home, this isn’t it, you don’t belong here.”

Wayne speaks these words, his voice starting to lose just a bit of the growl that he puts in it when he is the Batman. He makes a move to grab John’s hand but John does not allow it to be taken,  knocks Wayne to the ground with a kick and moves quickly back to Bane’s side, where he belongs. John stands next to him, and looks  at the Batman  as he gets up and there is a bit of confusion in his eyes but not much recognition and he looks to Bane for answers.  Wayne can still pose a danger but Bane will do all that he can to keep John at his side.  Bane stands close to his little bird, pulls him into his arms so that they are in much the same position as the night that he broke Wayne but now John does not fight his touch, leans into it as Bane talks to him, as Wayne watches them.

“This is your home and he would take you from here, would try to steal you from us. He wants you but you are not his, John.”

These words are spoken to John but he makes sure Wayne hears them as well.  Wayne tenses, starts to move towards them, no doubt planning to try to take John from his arms, but a few of the others come, attack him.  Bane stands with John, watches with him as Wayne fights the men.

“He fights well. There is something familiar about him.”

John says this as Wayne lets loose some more of his little bombs, as he starts throwing little darts at some of them men, knocking them out.   They are words John cannot be allowed to think upon. He moves John away from the smoke, turns him so he is facing away from Wayne, looking at Bane.

“He does not matter to you.  He came here to stop you from becoming a brother, from being more than he could. The League is your home, your family and he will destroy it if he  can.”

He needs John to believe him and it seems for now he does. John nods at his words, glances towards where Wayne is fighting and then facing Bane again. He touches his fingers to John’s lips, hopes that Wayne sees the gesture from where he fights, that he sees John touch the mask .

Soon, the smoke starts to clear.  Wayne has subdued most of the others and he turns to them now, once again staring at John as Bane holds him close. They are waiting for Wayne’s move, do not move to attack until he does.  Bane has no doubt that Wayne has come here for John but he will not be leaving here with or without his little bird.  

“Let him go. I won’t let you hurt him anymore.”

The growl is back now in his voice and he speaks to Bane but Wayne’s eyes never leave John’s face, staring as if looking for proof that the John he knew is still there.

“I have not hurt him. I have cherished him, taught him, protected him in ways you cannot. He is safe with me, loved. He has a purpose now, a family.”

Bane touches John as he speaks, watches Wayne. There is anger flowing off of him but Bane knows there is also worry in Wayne’s eyes as John makes no move away from Bane as he touches him, as John looks at Wayne with a bit of apprehension.

“This isn’t what you want , he has forced you into this, John.  You have a life away from this, from him. You ran from him before, you are not his.”

Wayne moves closer, bringing up things John does not need to think about. Bane holds John closer, speaks into his ear so that his words are the ones John concentrates on and not Wayne’s pleads.

“You are mine and I am yours. This is all you need, all that you have. This is your life, is it not, little bird?”

John nods just slightly, not an entirely confident answer but enough to reassure Bane that all the work they have done to get John to accept his place is still there.  

“You are not part of the League, John.  You are part of Gotham’s pol….”

Bane does not let Wayne finish his statement, interrupts before he can remind John of his former life.

“He has completed most of his test but you have postponed his final task but that can be remedied.”

Bane has already decided how to fix the damage Wayne has done to John’s imitation. What he has in mind will ensure that Wayne can never reclaim John. He steps away from John, moves closer to Wayne.  He can feel John’s eyes on them, watching them both.

“John will complete the last task. You can not stop him from taking his place.”

Wayne goes to strike, aims for the mask. Bane dodges it but lets the hit to his stomach connect, lets Wayne knock him down.  Wayne tries to press his advantage , rain hits down upon him but soon Wayne is pulled away from him.  Bane gets up and sees John striking out at Wayne and it is a beautiful sight,  the way his little bird moves, the absolute shock Wayne must be feeling as John attacks him.

Wayne is trying to dodge John’s hits, tries not to return them. He is desperately trying to talk to John, to convince him not to fight him. 

“You hesitated John, couldn’t kill when you were asked to. You aren’t like them.”

 John seems to pause at this for just a moment. Bane comes closer to them.

“I have killed, I have the knife. It was needed.”

The words are slightly unsure but Bane knows that soon John will be confident again. Wayne tries to pull John to him again.

“You don’t belong with them.”

His words are desperate but they do not do much to sway John.

“This is where I belong I have nothing else.”

Bane strikes out at Wayne at John’s words, will help his little bird subdue  Wayne and then he can be killed, be John’s final task. Wayne turns to him, anger pouring out of him as he fights both of them.

“What did you do to him?”

Wayne is full of rage, his blows are vicious to Bane but more gentle when he must connect with John.  Bane answers his question, keeps fighting.

“I helped him to take his path, cleared him of the influences that were hindering his potential. He has learned well, has become strong.”

The last words are a compliment to his little bird.  Wayne is starting to tire, is becoming a bit sloppy. John is tiring as well due to the test taking place before this but he is holding his own pretty well and  manages a good hit upon Wayne’s cowl and it starts to break.  Bane takes advantage of Wayne’s distraction as the broken cowl hinders his eyesight pushes him onto the ground. He is sprawled on the floor and his face is soon exposed as the cowl falls away. John stops his attack, leans closer, stares down at Wayne.

“I’ve seen you before.”

John’s voice is soft, startled. Wayne hears it, grabs John’s hand and pulls him to him before Bane can stop him.

“This is ours, remember that, only ours, he can’t take it from us.”

Wayne is suddenly pressing his lips to John, a kiss just as desperate as the one Bane forced them to share. He will not allow Wayne this now, grabs John and pulls him away from Wayne. John is almost shaking and Wayne gets up and starts to come closer to them.

“Bruce. Batman.”

The words are said hesitantly, like John still isn’t quite sure that he knows who he is speaking about.  Bane will not lose his little bird now.

“It does not matter, he does not matter.  He is not part of your path.”

He says this to John, goes to attack Wayne again. He needs to finish Wayne, can not allow him to taint all their progress with John.

“Your path isn’t with Bane, John, it is with Gotham.”

Wayne speaks these words, yells them out to John. John is hesitant, moves to them but is unsure  who to help. 

“John, remember what happened in the sewers, what Bane did to you.”

Bane can not allow Wayne’s words to be heard and so he pushes him away.

“There’s nothing else for me. This is what I have, you were gone.”

The words are flung at Wayne, full of rage as John comes closer to him.  He is struggling with the memories that are starting to surface, with everything that has happened the last few weeks.  He lashes out at Wayne and Bane is pleased to see it, comes forward and helps.

“John, I’m sorry for this but you will understand when you are a way from here, when you are  yourself again. .”

Wayne does something Bane is not expecting with those words, throws one of his little darts. Bane thinks it is aimed for him but it hits John. His little bird looks stunned, takes it  from where it hit him in his neck before he starts to slump and he falls unconscious to the floor.   Bane blocks Wayne from getting to him.

“ I will not allow him to be taken from here, Mr. Wayne. He has forgotten you once, will forget you again soon enough.”

He follows his words with a hit. It would have been beautiful to have seen John strike the killing blow to Wayne but Bane will take pleasure in delivering it now.  Wayne doges, hits the mask, disconnecting one of the tubes.

“I won’t allow you to break him.”

The pain is horrible but Bane  fights through it, blocks Wayne from getting to John.  His movements aren’t as controlled right now and as they both struggle, a torch is knocked over.  Bane reconnects the tube quickly, starts to move towards John. Wayne lets loose one of his little bombs, a distraction to keep Bane away from John. It only causes the fire to grow.

“You once again are trying to destroy the League, Mr. Wayne. I will not allow you to take my little bird as well.”

Bane moves through the smoke, stops Wayne as he approaches John. There isn’t much time and they both know it.  Bane would rather burn with John than allow Wayne to have him.

“He isn’t yours.”

Wayne aims for the mask once again but Bane blocks it.

“He is mine. Even if you manage to take him from here, you will have to kill me. I will not let him go, there are pieces of him that are mine, that he will never be rid of.”

Wayne dodges his hit but loses his footing, stumbles and Bane takes advantage, moves towards John and picks him up. . He moves quickly towards an exit but the flames are coming up quick and Wayne is moving behind him. He attacks his knees from behind and Bane now stumbles, drops John to the floor a little bit away from.  The walls are starting to crumble. Wayne starts to press his advantage but he notices John and moves to him. Bane tries to follow but that is when one of the beams comes down and he is not quick enough to dodge it. Wood and fire hit his back, making him fall to the ground and keeps him from moving forward. The last thing he sees before darkness claims him is Wayne picking John up.

-*-*-*-*-*-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is the end to this story. There will be a few more chapters of bend but this part is finished. Hopefully, people will enjoy it and let me know what they think. I may come back to it later but for now I have stopped it where I planned.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Pain is such a constant for Bane that he barely notices it when the beam had hit his back but it must be enough to make him pass out, enough that he is not aware of being pulled from the building, enough that an uncertain amount of time has passed until he manages to stay awake more than a few moments.  He has blurry recollections, snatches of things.   He can remember being moved in a truck, care taken so that the burns on his back are not disturbed, the feeling of a smaller hand in his own.  There are moments where his bandages are changed, when his mask is removed, an iv inserted.  He does not say anything during any of these times, falls back into rest almost against his will.

He awakes one day, can feel no mask upon his face but there is a tube in his mouth, can feel tightness upon his back as if skin has started to heal, to grow back. He can feel that he is propped up so that the burns do not touch the bedding and he feels very uncomfortable but his position is the least of his worries. The tube is almost chocking him and he is unsure if it is the noises of the machines or of him gasping that  gets the others to come to the bed.  His eyes open as the tube is removed and Barsad starts to place his mask back upon his face. Talia is right beside them,  relief evident in her eyes, in the way her hand grabs his own.

“ I had thought perhaps you would not return to me this time, my protector.”

Her voice is soft and the words are filled with so many emotions, emotions she does not hide from him, from Barsad.  It is a sign of both her trust in them and how much Bane’s state has shaken her.  His throat still hurts from the tube and he does not think he can quite speak yet so he settles for gripping her hand, stroking her fingers with his own.

“It is good to see you awake, brother. We had to have the machines to help take some of the strain from your body, it needed rest to heal. It will take time to make you strong again but the worst is over. You are very sturdy.”

Bane can hear the teasing in Barsad’s voice but there is a tension in it as well. It is just the three of them in the room and the absence of one who should be here makes Bane ache in a way that has nothing to do with his healing injuries. He forces some words  to come out, they barely make it. His voice is scratchy from disuse and the tube and it always comes out distorted through the mask but the others hear it.

“Little bird?”

Talia’s hand  grips his more tightly and there is strain to her voice when she speaks.

“There has been no sign of John. Wayne took him by the time we got there, has hidden our little brother somewhere.”

The sight of Wayne picking John up flashes before Bane’s eyes once again. He hadn’t been able to get to them but there had been hope that perhaps someone else had. Bane knows about hope, how it poisons and he is angry at himself for indulging in it for even a moment.  He waits a moment, takes some deep breaths. He finally is able to gasp out another question after a few minutes.

“How long?’

He knows time has passed and each moment John is away from them is a moment that could weaken him, could cause bits of his old life to surface, more so if Wayne is with him. Barsad has moved to start to look over his back but his voice is clear when he speaks and Bane does not need to see his face to know that he is not happy to give this answer.

“Around five weeks.”

He has been unable to do anything for over a month, has been separated from John for over a month, Wayne has possibly had a hold of their little bird for over a month. There is a rush of anger in him at this news, enough that he squeezes Talia’s fingers just a little tightly. She does not complain but he sees just a little wince upon her face and it is enough to help him to calm down. He would never hurt her if it is in his power to prevent it. He loosens his hold on her hand and she moves closer to him.

“  Our main concern has been healing you, finding out information on Wayne’s or John’s whereabouts, on recovering from what Wayne has done. We have been careful to keep our movements hidden, we are safe for now.”

Talia’s words are said to  soothe and her voice is calm. He can see just a bit of worry in her face, worry that perhaps this is too much stress for him. Bane does not try to speak again, it has been taxing to get those few words out, so instead he reassures her that he is all right by a press of his fingers around hers. She squeezes them back gently.  Barsad is still at his back, hands gentle on the healing burns there.

“There will be much to plan and we will keep you informed but for now, you need to think about rebuilding your strength.”

He knows that Barsad is right and so he does not protest when they ask him to rest, when Talia gets a book to read out loud. They spend the rest of the day that way, the three of them, and though none of them mention it, they can all feel the empty space that should hold John. The feeling of missing a part of their lives does not decrease as days pass, as Bane starts to heal more quickly.

Bane starts to move out of bed as soon as he is cleared to. Laying in the bed all day, not able to move due to his injuries reminded him too much of the time in the pit after he had been torn apart, when he thought that there would be nothing left for him but death.  He starts to train again, build his strength. Once it is possible, Bane intends to find John, to destroy Wayne for good. There has been no current news and it makes Bane feel unsettled.

It is a horrible feeling to not know where John is, even during the occupation Talia had been able to see him, to bring news but now they are blind to their little bird’s fate.  Bane knows that the others feel it as well. Barsad had taken John’s knife from the compound, keeps it sharpened. Talia has begun collecting books, ones that Bane can tell are more John’s taste than hers. Chemicals have also been mixed once again, in case John needs to be reminded of his place once he is back home. They are getting things ready for a reunion they are unsure will happen.

One day two weeks after  Bane woke up, one of their men come to Talia while she is watching him train. He gives her a newspaper and Bane can see her eyes widen slightly as she looks at the first page. She doesn’t say a word to either of them, simply holds it up so they can see the headline. Gotham billionaire comes back from death once again  is in bold text and right below it is a picture of Wayne, alive and next to the rebuilt courthouse.  He has been able to reclaim his company, is helping to fix the damage caused by the occupation.  Bane scans the article, looks closely at the picture wondering if perhaps John can be seen near Wayne. He is not there, not even a glimpse. There is no mention of Batman returning but it may just be a matter of time.

“At last he shows himself. He clings to his city.”

Talia says this, disdain evident in her voice. They talk for a few moments, not really making plans quite yet.  It is good that they have knowledge of Wayne now but they all know that he would have a reason for becoming a public figure once again. Barsad goes to talk to some of their connections, no doubt wanting to find out if John can be seen now that Wayne is no longer hidden away.  Bane continues training with Talia and it is night before Barsad returns and his face is grim as he enters their room, a computer with him.

“Has Wayne done something? Is there news of John?”

Barsad moves towards them at Talia’s question, places the computer down. On its screen are files, St. Swithan’s records. It is pulled up on the letter b but there is no Blake listed. Barsad switches the tab, shows  them Gotham’s police academy enrollment records and once again, there is no Robin John Blake listed.

“There is no news of John, no record of him existing. All of his digital files have been erased, no traces of him in any databases. Wayne has made him disappear.”

The clean slate, the program that the cat was so desperate for, must have been in Wayne’s hands the whole time and now it appears that he has used it to erase John. Bane can feel a flare of anger, of worry, in him at what this means.  John could be anywhere, hasn’t been put back in his old life but he is still being kept from them. It will be difficult to find him if he is under a new identity.

“It appears that Wayne means to use himself as a distraction, has taken  measures to hide John away.”

Barsad’s has taken something out of his pocket as he speaks, is rubbing his fingers across it, a nervous habit. Bane knows it is a blood stained pocket knife, John’s knife, that Barsad will not let it go until it can be given to John. Such a thing seems less like a possibility at times and now is one of them.  The computer is put away after some minutes, no more information can be gained from it at this time.  That night, they are all more quiet than they have been in a while, John’s absence felt even more.

Their days are spent planning, hiding for a bit, and building up their numbers Wayne will be destroyed, must be for all he has cost him, and if it is possible, they will find out what he has done with their little bird. Bane has been able to increase his training and he is starting to become what he was before the beam. He seeks to be better, to be a greater challenge to Wayne.  He broke the man before and he will do so again.  

Despite his healing, the incident in the mountains has left its mark upon him. There are new scars upon his back and there are moments when he is asleep he dreams about having John back, about his fingers tracing them, lips following the same path.  He does not indulge in such thoughts when he is awake, knows that it just makes the pain worse.  He misses his little bird terribly, had been so close to having him be all that he could, that dreams of him are sometimes a torment, a taunt of what Wayne has taken away.  

Gotham is being watched closely and it is not long after Wayne’s reappearance that there are rumors of Batman once again.  Most in the city will not connect the two rebirths, are content to believe lies and half-truths to make themselves feel better.  John had managed to see through Wayne as a boy, just one sign of how different he is from the rest of that city, of why they tried to free him from it.  They listen to the rumors, track Wayne’s progress but it is not until some of the details seem to change that they are  intrigued by what is happening.

There seems to be another protecting Gotham, one like Batman but not quite the same. At first, every incident seemed to be the work of Batman but soon timelines for them were overlapping.  It takes a while but soon it seems that Batman has a partner, is working with another.  When it is first reported, Bane feels both anticipation and disappointment start to settle over him.  There are only so many who could take up Wayne’s path and he does not like the idea that his little bird may have been collared by the bat.  They need more proof and so Barsad leaves them with fond touches given to Talia and words of promise to Bane and heads to Gotham.

 He sends them news, reports that start to give them a clearer idea of what is happening. The one who fights with Batman is soon dubbed Nightwing and there are even less pictures of him than of Batman. There is soon one sent to them, a figure on a roof. His face is covered by mask, but only part of it, and his body is much leaner than Batman. Bane looks over every picture, rereads every word that Barsad sends them, the details that lead many to believe that he is more vicious. It is those thoughts that make Bane believe that is this is as he think it is, that their little bird is not lost to them.

Weeks pass with more news from Barsad, more rumors of Nightwing and Batman. Photos are few and far between and Barsad has yet to see any sign that John may still be in Gotham. Bane still longs for real evidence that John is there, more than just blurry photos and a hunch.  It comes one day, a photo and a coded note from Barsad. This photo was not taken during the night, not in some dark alley with just a hint of light, but instead it is during the day, on a busy street.  It is taken from a far distance away but it is clear enough that the man’s facial features can be seen. They are handsome, brown eyes, soft looking lips and not even the scar that runs across a cheek can deter from their beauty. His hair has been cut, not as short as when he first was found by Bane , but not as long as it had been in the mountain. His clothing is plain, his body still lean muscle, and not many would glance at him. It would take more than a glance for people to recognize Officer John Blake in the man in this photo.

“It appears our little brother has been led astray, taken back to his prison but at least he has not gone back to Gordon.”

Talia’s words are soft as she looks over the photo. Bane traces it with his fingers, thinking about what this means. It fills Bane with so many feelings to have proof of what has become of his little bird.  Oh, it is still possible that this Nightwing is not John but Bane does not believe in coincidence.  The fact that John is in Gotham is enough proof.

He reads Barsad’s note with Talia, both of them eager for the news that must accompany it. Barsad writes about him being seen, both like this and as Nightwing. He has a new name, Thomas Dawes, a small apartment that was mostly discovered by watching Wayne go to it.  He had seen them both leave it himself and Bane can read more into his brother’s words than just what it on the paper.  They are in some sort of relationship. Wayne has taken his little bird to bed. Jealousy once again flows through him and he swears that once he has John back that any marks left by Wayne will be covered with his own.  

He writes to Barsad, tells him to trail Nightwing if possible. Barsad knows John’s fighting well, will be able to tell if it is him. No doubt Wayne has tried to take up John’s training now but Bane is certain that his lessons have stuck.  Barsad will not engage him, not yet ,but it is important to have as much information as possible. It is decided to move closer to Gotham, to be in place when the time is right to make a move and Barsad will be able to see them in person very soon.

Bane has a slightly new routine once they are closer to Gotham. He still trains, helps Talia with their plans, but now every few days he will receive news from Barsad, words about John. Each one is treasured, looked over repeatedly, and makes Bane long for John, to help him correct the mistake that he is making away from Bane’s guidance. His little bird is trying to walk down Wayne’s path. It is something regrettable but not entirely unexpected.  No doubt Wayne has seen the potential in John that Bane has, perhaps thinks he can erasure Bane’s influence completely and make John his, an heir for his symbol.  It is a foolish thought. Bane knows he has placed marks upon his little one, more than just the one upon his cheek that will not completely fade away with time.

Barsad comes to them one day. He still has the knife with him, takes it out to sharpen it as he speaks with them. There is an excitement in his voice but he keeps his movements with the knife calm.

“I have been able to catch glimpses of him, in both of his new identities, the last few weeks but last night I was able to observe him for a long while in his mask.  He is quite impressive. What I saw tells me that he is still ours, though he may try to deny it. ”

He is testing the knife and Bane waits to hear more.

“There were three men who attacked him, just common thugs but one almost managed to do damage. John reacted as he should, almost killed him. He was stopped by Wayne.  He seemed shaken by it, John had been acting on instinct. They are not as well suited of a team as Wayne probably wish them to be.”

It will be easier to put a rift between them if this is so. It is good to hear that John’s lessons seem close to the surface. It is time to start to bring more of it to the forefront, to let their little bird know that they are waiting to reclaim.  He discusses it with Talia and Barsad who stays the night, close to Talia.  They start to implement their plans.

They have John watched by the best of their men, track both his and Wayne’s movements.  From what it reported, John knows he is being watched. After a few days of that, Talia sends a book to him, makes sure the package cannot be traced to them.  They are giving John little hints but soon it is time for more, to let him know that they are coming.

“I believe it is time to return that knife to him, brother. Let me know when it is done.”

Bane tells Barsad this, watches his second nod at the command.  It takes a few days but soon Barsad returns to them. There are fresh marks upon him but he is not hurt. It is obvious that a few of the bruises come from John by how proud Barsad seems when Talia’s fingers trace them. 

“It has been done. Wayne will try to keep him, no doubt, but our little brother is aware that we are going to bring him home soon.”

There is a joy in Barsad’s words, belief when he says them.

“Wayne will suffer, he has only taken John from his path for now. We are being generous  by giving him this time.”

Talia’s words are sweet, spoken to both of them.  Bane looks over one of the pictures of Nightwing, traces his fingers over the symbol. Soon enough, that symbol will be meaningless of perhaps they will allow John to keep it, to take it away from Wayne.

“I will break Wayne again, make certain that the last thing he sees is John where he belongs, with us.”

The words are a promise that Bane speaks out loud.  It will still take time to reclaim their little bird but Bane has been patient for him before.  He is simply caged for now but Bane will set him free again soon, will have him fly by his side the rest of their days.  He may break a bit in the process but Bane has mended him before and will do so again as long as it is needed.

-*-*-*-*-*-


End file.
